Friends: Book 1
by Amanga
Summary: Two girls from the real world get pulled into the anime manga world of Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, CardCaptor Sakura, and Sailor Moon. Can two teens help get together the couples in denial AND defeat the Black Organization without giving themselves away
1. Genius Deduction

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Kaito or Detective Conan, but we do own our selves and our original characters.

**Chapter One: Genius Deduction**

"No way! Haibara-san is the weirder one!" exclaimed 16-year-old Amanda Terkous. Her taller, blond haired frind was walking next to her.

"But Shinichi-kun can't keep his mouth shut! Besides, unlike his mom, he's a terrible actor!" Her friend Emily Haire replied. Both girls were switching off between English and Japanese. They were walking together from school to a café where they would get a snack and work on their story. At the moment, the two were arguing about their favorite series, Detective Conan.

"I know, but most kids wouldn't be so quiet at that age. Even I was talkative." The two quarreled until they reached the café. They stopped only because of the large crowd and the police cars.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" asked Emily. The person she asked was a middle-aged man with a suit on.

"Didn't you hear? Someone died in the café," he told the girls. They exchanged glances.

"Do you think we might see D-boy here?" asked Amanda in English to her friend.

"But he's only a fictional character. He's not-" she cut herself off as she spotted something. Curious to see what made her normally talkative friend balk, the brunette looked to see what Emily saw and found herself looking at a young boy with glasses glancing over the victim.

"Let's hurry, Em! Maybe we can help him out!" whispered an excited Amanda as she rushed to the boy. Emily grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

"He's got the smirk on, meaning he's got it! Besides, don't you see that FBI agent over there? I don't want my private life looked into, thank you!" Amanda pouted when Emily yanked her back.

"But don't you get it? Sonoko, Dr, Agasa, and Mouri-san aren't here and neither is Heiji-san. We gotta play detective and help him explain!" As Amanda was talking, Emily thought this over. Finally, she agreed.

"Hey, Em, isn't that the kid who figured out Kaitou Kid?" Amanda asked so only Emily and Conan could hear. He turned to face them, and realized what Amanda said earlier. His smirk turned into a look of frustration.

"Can we be of service, young detective-san?" asked both girls. A startled Conan looked them over then decided it was ok. He nodded and told them the plan. After he finished, Amanda went to get the scene ready. Emily went to Inspector Megure and told him she solved the case. Conan stepped up behind her with his voice modifying bowtie. Matching her mouth to 'his' voice, Emily explained the case while Amanda made sure no one saw.

"The trick used here is very simple, Inspector. See these lines on the victim's wrist? They're distinct knife cuts." The inspector was skeptical.

"So? She slit her wrists. It's a suicide." Emily stopped him from leaving with her next words.

"Really? Then why go to all the trouble of hiding in the broom closet and locking the door? Besides, you haven't found the weapon yet."

"But the manager sent her in there to fetch a mop at four-thirty, and no one saw her since. If not suicide, then…"

"Yes! Closed room murder! I know the trick and the culprit." This announcement made him laugh.

"But you're only a high school girl."

"Humph! Don't you know? My friend is the genius girl, Emily Haire!" said Amanda, insulted by his comment. "Besides, aren't the two best detectives in Japan teenaged boys? Hattori-san from Osaka and Kudo-san from here!"

"As I was saying, the trick is very simple." Emily said. The inspector went over to her.

"Are you saying this was planned? But only one person knew she would be here."

"I don't think so. The boy with the glasses told me the victim was told to go in there in front of three customers." AS she finished, Conan popped up with wide eyes.

"Yeah! And I even remember what they look like!" Turning to the two tables closest to the door, he pointed at the three people. "The woman with the long nails, the man with the long hair and the man with the laptop." After pointing them out, Conan went back behind Emily to finish the explanation. The three accused came over to explain their innocence.

"I am a beauty school student, Taiga Mina. I was having coffee while looking over make-up colors." Said the woman. "I was sitting by the door the whole time."

"I'm Uma Thomson, my father is an American businessman and I work for him. We're here on business," said the man with the laptop. "I was working on my accounts and didn't know someone had died until a while ago." His accent was certainly American, he wasn't lying about that.

"My name's Dorobo Gomoto. I was waitin' a buddy 'o mine."

"And who is this 'buddy' of yours?" asked Inspector Megure with his notebook and pencil out. The man looked irritated by this question.

"My buddy that I haven't seen since grade school, Hirigoshi Tomoko. He contacted me a week ago and said he wanted to meet me here," he said with a huff.

"Alright, alright! No need to get testy," said the inspector, holding up his hands in surrender.

As the questioning took place, Amanda scanned the crowd carefully. Sure enough, she spotted them. The man in the black silk hat was staring at them. She stared right back until he looked away. On the opposite side, she spotted an old man also watching intently.

_Too bad, _thought Amanda as she inwardly smirked, _that Ms. Pierce's books weren't translated into Japanese, for them that is. _She was recalling three books in particular.

Her smirk, though inward, faded when she spotted a certain blond-haired woman. A quiet woman, not trying to attract attention. She made a mental note of her every detail.

"Hello! Are you awake?" Emily was waving her hand in front of Amanda's eyes. "I just finished my deduction nd you weren't paying attention!" She was pouting annoyedly. Amanda leaned in closer to Emily.

"Didn't you see them? The people always watching Conan," she whispered to the blond in English. Emily began to look around, but stopped as she spotted the people Amanda had seen earlier.

"What do we do?" Emily whispered in English as well. "Conan's watching us, you know." Amanda nodded.

"Mmm. Yes, but not here. We should go to the doctor's place." She turned to Conan and bent down to his current eye level. In Japanese, she said, "Conan-kun, let's go to Dr. Agasa's place. We can talk there." She smiled sweetly at Conan. He hesitated, then nodded.

After this, Emily took his hand and began walking to their destination. Amanda walked casually the other way. Conan looked back at her.

"Um, where is she going?" asked Conan. Emily looked behind them.

"She's going to make sure we aren't followed or overheard." She smiled at his look of pure confusion. They walked silently after that. When the duo reached Agasa's place, they found Amanda leaning against the front door.

They went in, Conan cautiously, the other two casually. Dr. Agasa was at his computer, working on some sort of project. Ai was watching over his shoulder until the other three came in. Then, without changing her usual serious expression, she greeted them. Rather, the girls greeted her.

"Hello, Ai-chan!" They chorused. Ai blinked, trying to figure out who the two strange girls were. "Hello, Dr. Agasa!" The girls chorused. When he didn't respond, but looked to Conan, the girls exchanged glances. They made absolutely sure no one was listening or recording. Then, Emily, unable to keep, spoke.

"This is sooo cool!" she practically squealed. "I can not believe I am meeting Shiho Miyano-san, Shinichi Kudo-san and Dr. Agasa in person!"

"What we want to tell you is this," Amanda spoke up in a more serious and quiet tone. " We know about the B.O. and the drug that shrunk you two. "

"We also know that Vermouth is the 'male serial killer' you and Ran Mouri-san met a year ago," Emily added.

"How did you know about my bow-tie?" asked Conan. He appeared to have been curious the whole time. The two teenagers exchanged glances. Then, they began whispering in English to each other.

"What do we do?" asked Amanda. "Should we tell them the truth?" Emily appeared lost in thought.

"Truth about what?" chorused Conan and Ai.

The two older girls exchanged nervous glances and Emily paled as she spoke.

"Amanda, I think we forgot the fact that Conan-kun and Ai-chan know English."

"Eh?" asked Dr. Agasa, confused. He alone couldn't understand the conversation.

"How do you know that we know English?" asked Ai in English. She narrowed her eyes and her posture was tense.

Amanda took a step back from the small, but scary, Ai. "Uh, um, it's a long story. " She managed to stutter.

"Yeah! One that I don't think you could handle." Added Emily, going along with her friend.

"Ha! I've handled murderers and hardened criminals, so I think I could handle a story!" Conan told them cockily.

"Oh yeah? Then, mister I-handle-criminals-all-the-time, why do you get scared of you're your girlfriend when she's mad?" retorted Amanda with her hands on her hips. Conan's face went beet red and he became flustered.

"I-I-I…" Then, suddenly, his face went back to its normal color and his eyes lit up in realization. "How do you know, uh, that?"

"Uhh, it was a guess?" Amanda replied. It was her turn to be flustered. Emily slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"Judging by your friend's reaction, I take it as a lie." Said Ai coldly as usual. Amanda glared at the taller girl, who smile meekly in response.

"It's not my fault that was so unbelievable." Emily paused. "It's like all of Danny's excuses from Danny Phantom." Amanda sighed as if to say 'here we go again'. The other three just stared with confusion plain on their faces.

"Anyway, how do you know all about us?" asked Conan.

"Uh, uh, Emily will explain it to you." Said Amanda, hiding behind her friend and pushing her forward.

"Why me?" Emily hissed over her shoulder.

"Because you're the one with the best people skills, " Amanda whispered softly back. "And you 'met' them first." Emily faced the others.

"We're psychics." Emily said and Amanda cringed at the lameness of her answer. Ai raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Gee, right now we could really use Sailor Pluto's powers." Whispered Amanda drily.

"Who's that?" asked Emily. Amanda winced at her own stupidity.

"Gomen nasi, I forgot you don't know Sailor Moon." She paused. "Or the Time card would work. I wouldn't mind having a day to think. Emily turned to face her friend, confusion showing plain on her face. "The cards from CardCaptor Sakura can be hard to memorize."

"Yeah. Like Clockwork?" asked Emily, temporarily forgetting the other three. Amanda had to think for a minute. "You know, the time ghost from Danny Phantom," re-explained Emily and Amanda nodded.

"Sort of. But not completely." Replied Amanda, also forgetting the situation. "See, Sailor Pluto guards the Gate or Door of Time, and she doesn't change ages, really. The Time card is the Clow Card from CardCaptor Sakura that turns back time up to one day and only people with magic remember. I think it can freeze time, but that totally clashes with Pluto. When she stopped time once, she was severely punished." Amanda took on a thoughtful pose as Emily saw the other three and remembered what was going on.

"But, Amanda, that still doesn't help-" She was cut off as Amanda actually squealed. The brunette ran out the front door, grabbed the little, pink-haired girl that was passing by, ran back in with her and shut the door. Everyone except Amanda blinked in confusion. Said girl was soon squeezing the newcomer tightly with a huge smile on her face.

"Chibiusa-chan! You're even more kawaii in person!" She was still squealing. Emily cleared her throat, and immediately the other girl let go of the poor, confused child.

"Gomen nasi, couldn't resist. This is Princess Tsukino Usagi, Small Lady Serenity, Sailor Chibi Moon, Chibiusa for short." Amanda told them. To Emily, she said "She's Sailor Moon's daughter."

"Who are you and how do you know all that?" asked Chibiusa, narrowing her eyes.

"My name's Amanda Terkous and Sailor Pluto told me so." The told her confidently.

Still suspicious, she asked "Did Puu-chan _really _tell you that?" Amanda nodded and Chibiusa relaxed slightly. Emily rolled her eyes at this, trying to restrain her laughter. Conan noticed. Putting on a child's innocent face, he asked,

"Why'd you roll your eyes?" As he spoke, the blonde's friend glared at her. Before Emily could answer, Chibiusa spoke up.

"How'd you know that Sailor Pluto is Puu-chan?"

"Context clues, darling." Replied Amanda dramatically with a wink.

"Hey, aren't you the daughter of the people who recently got a notice from Kaitou Kid?" questioned Conan. Chiniusa nodded.

"Kid's gonna appear? Really? Where?" asked Emily excitedly. They all turned to her.

"Uhh, Emily? Can we talk for a second?" asked Amanda quietly. To the others, she said, "We'll only be a minute." Then the brunette dragged her friend into the other room.

"What?" asked Emily. Amanda let go of her friend's arm and turned to face her.

"Either we tell them the truth or make up a, hopefully, believable lie. I want to go for the truth, but that might make things too complicated." Emily thought about this.

"Conan and Ai would never buy into a lie, though. " Both girls lapsed into silence, trying to think of something.

"For now, our excuses will have to wait. Emily was puzzled. "Didn't you hear? Kaitou Kid's coming to Chibiusa's place. I bet he's going to steal her mom's crystal. It's not the Phantom Silver Crystal for nothing. He might mistake it for Pandora!"

"No he won't," said a girl-child's voice. Amanda cringed, because she practically shouted the last part. Amanda turned from facing Emily to facing the door and the red-eyed girl leaning against the doorframe.

"Uh, explain again about the crystal," whispered Emily. Without turning back around, Amanda told her quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"The Silver Crystal is very powerful. It once supported an entire civilization on the moon. Its power covers just about everything with only one draw back. To use it, you need plenty of energy to supply it with and the more power that is required, the more energy it needs." After a pause, Amanda asked Chibiusa, "Are you guys really that good?" The younger girl straightened and walked over to them.

"Yep. Phantoms are no match for us," Chibiusa told them matter-of-factly. "But if you want to see it for yourselves, you are all welcome to come with me to Crystal Pa-, er Mansion." At that moment, Conan, Ai and Dr. Agasa walked in.

"Sure, and I'd like to take a look at the notice if you don't mind." Conan rold her. Chibiusa rolled her eyes at him.

"My friend already figured it out. He'll strike tonight at eight, and he only wants a 'small detective' to know. I guess he's met you before." Amanda and Emily got determined looks in their eyes.

"Then it's settled," said Emily.

"Crystal Mansion, Sailor Senshi and Kaitou Kid-kun here we come!" Amanda jumped her legs apart, held up a V-for-victory sign and winked.


	2. Silver Crystal Heist

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

Chapter Two:

Silver Crystal Heist

By the time the three called the people they were staying with and Dr. Agasa had driven them there, it was nearly six-thirty when they reached the gated Crystal Mansion.

They all got to a fancy black gate with two guards in police uniform. The two men stepped aside when the gate opened and a man with long, white hair wearing a white suit stepped out. The group approached the three men, who were talking.

"Um, excuse me, may we go inside?" asked Amanda. The man in white turned to face her, and her eyes bugged out. "Artemis?!" Said man narrowed his piercing blue eyes at her.

"It's alright Artemis. She says Puu-chan told her," said Chibiusa as she came forward. Artemis looked at her, Amanda then the group and back again. Finally, he nodded.

"Very well, Small Lady-sama. Come in, all of you." Amanda and Chibiusa followed with ease, Emily followed with her eyes darting around (probably looking for Kaitou Kid), and the others followed cautiously.

They passed a small shrine where a dark-haired woman in priestess garb was sweeping.

"Don't you have maids to do that?" whispered Dr. Agasa to Chibiusa. The woman's violet eyes snapped up angrily and glared at him.

"I do my own sweeping!" she hollered. Everyone except Artemis, Amanda, and Chibiusa took a step back.

"Jeez, Rei-chan. You shouldn't be so mean to guests," Chibiusa scolded. Rei looked to the girl and nodded respectfully. She turned away and mumbled "sorry". The group moved on and finally came to the main mansion's front door. The building was large and looked like it was made of a cloudy crystal. Artemis opened the double doors and held one open for them as the group shuffled in.

"What time is it?" asked Emily, causing Amanda to check her watch (and take a very long look at it).

"It's, ah, almost six-forty," she said. "We should eat dinner while we wait."

"Mako-chan should have dinner on the table soon," added Chibiusa.

"Can we help?" asked Emily, always the helper. Chibiusa just shrugged. When they got into the dinning room, they saw that everything was already set up, and there were even a few people seated: a woman with aqua-colored hair, a man with sandy colored hair and a woman with long golden blond hair in Chibiusa's hairstyle. More people were still entering, too. Rei came in with two others; a woman with long, green-black hair and olive skin and a girl with shoulder length black hair. Without turning to the pink-haired child or the group, everyone but Rei said "Welcome home, Small Lady-sama/Chibiusa-chan."

All the people in the room except for Artemis, Amanda, and Chibiusa blinked and stared. Chibiusa said hello back to everyone and went to take her seat near the blond woman, Artemis grumbled about not being greeted, and Amanda said hello to everyone individually. After that, while the others were still gawping, Amanda went up to the blond woman.

"Ano… excuse me, Neo Queen, but where do we sit?" she asked politely. The woman turned to smile at her.

"We prepared places for you, on very short notice," Neo Queen told the now-embarrassed brunette. As they moved to their seats, more people came in. A tall, dark haired man, a woman with long and curly-ish black hair, a petite girl with grayish hair and another woman with her brown hair in a high ponytail. Each carried trays or plates of food. Another petite woman with short blue hair and blue eyes followed them in. When the food was set down and everyone was seated, they said 'let's eat' and dug in.

After everyone finished eating and paying compliments to the brunette chef, they all went their separate ways. The chef, introduced to them as Makoto Kino, Rei, the dark haired woman and the grey haired girl all cleaned up. The dark haired man, the two women with blue hair, the blond man and the two dark haired females disappeared. Artemis left, saying he was going to check security, and Chibiusa showed the rest around. They saw the dining room, the front yard and front room, of course. She showed them the art room the art room with paintings of paintings of water and people; the music room, passed by the kitchen, and a few bedrooms. Conan, curious about a few paintings, wandered away from the group to the art room. Both Amanda and Emily followed him.

In the art room, many of the paintings were similar. One in particular caught the young detective's eye. It was large and well painted. A large wave of water rising up, a dark sky and a place in ruins down below. Conan looked to see the title and artist. The painting was unnamed, but the painter was clear. Michiru Kaiou.

"I heard she never named her 'doom' period." Amanda told him as she leaned down.

"You know this person, nee-chan?" asked Conan, feigning innocence.

"Yes, in fact. You met her at dinner. The woman with shoulder-length aqua colored hair."

"Maybe we should get back because it's ten to eight." The three headed out the door with Amanda lagging behind. She was looking at another painting, one of a strange cup-like item. It was gold and red, painted on an empty background. As Amanda turned away, she whispered to herself,

"'Holy Grail/Purity Chalice'. Painted by Michiru Kaiou/ Michelle Kaioh."

A while later, everyone gathered in the control room. The short haired bluenette, the dark haired man and Artemis sat at the panel of buttons and levers. Everyone watched the screen. Emily was excitedly shaking as she stared.

"Emily, what type of sugar did you have for breakfast?" asked Amanda. Emily turned and attempted to glare at her friend, but it was fruitless.

"I didn't have breakfast, thank you!" Amanda sweatdropped. Emily paused thoughtfully. "I think I'm hyper."

"No, really? What gave you that impression?" asked Amanda sarcastically.

"Is she always like this?" asked Chibiusa to Conan and Amanda, who answered at the same time.

"I don't know; I only just met her."

"Sometimes."

With a suspicious glint in her red-brown eyes, Chibiusa turned back to the screen. At exactly eight, no one noticed three people slip away from the group. A few seconds later, a person in white crept into the room where the crystal was. Just as Kaitou KID reached for the precious stone, a blur of blue, green and white crashed into him, and violently shoved him against the wall.

"That's got to be humiliating for him," commented Amanda. Once the 'blur' stopped him from struggling, they moved him away from the wall. The people in the control room filed out to meet them.

They were greeted by the tall, Amazon-looking chef who was holding his left wrist, a sandy blond woman Ai, Emily, Dr. Agasa, and Conan thought they never met before who held his other wrist and the aqua haired Michiru behind him. They all wore sailor fukus. Neo Queen stepped forward to stand directly in front of the intruder.

"Those guards were simply for show. We knew you would disguise yourself as one. Since we used unfair means to catch you, we will not turn you over to the police."At the woman's words, the people who were unfamiliar with her stared. "However, I would like a word with you, and no pranks young man." She signaled for the two holding his wrists to let go. KID's poker face returned. He crouched, but the blond who had let go of him nudged his hand with her foot and spoke.

"She said no pranks. Stand," her voice was strong and firm such as one who was used to giving commamds and having them obeyed. Kaitou stood, then stepped forward and kissed Neo Queen's hand.

"As you can see, I only wear my wedding ring," she told him. He smirked.

"If he does not behave, Neo Queen, may I show him my aquarium?" asked the woman behind him. The queen shot her a secretive smile.

"Certainly, Neptune," came the sweet reply. The two women exchanged mysterious smirks.

"Kaitou KID!" cried Emily, unable to keep silent any longer, "I am a huge fan! How can you get caught?!" She rushed at him before even Amanda could stop her. The teen collided with him, making both fall to the floor and their eyes go all swirly.

"That is soo Emily," stated Amanda, shaking her head. "Uranus, Jupiter, Neptune, could you help me move them?"

The three around the two unconscious teens complied as she went to help. They put the two in the 'infirmary'. Amanda, ever cautious of her friend and her friend's obsession, made an order to everyone that KID was not to be unmasked. Of course, there were protests.

"Why? We finally get the chance to turn him over to the police." This was Conan, of course. Dr. Agasa and Ai had the same question.

"Because it's not a fair fight," was the girl's answer. The others reluctantly relented to her brilliant reasoning.

Thirty minutes later found a napping Amanda and a konked out KID and Emily alone in the infirmary. That is, it was just the three of them.

With a barely audible groan, Emily groggily blinked her eyes, bringing a hand to her head as she moaned, "What hit me?"

"I think the question is what hit me," said KID, sitting up to glare at the girl. He was secretly thankful that he still donned his trademark hat and monocle.

Emily blinked dazedly before smiling guiltily as the memory hit her. (A/N: LOL Hit her. Get it? No? Oh well…) "Sorry about that," she said, blushing in embarrassment as she reflected on her earlier actions. "Really, I didn't mean for us both to be knocked out."

"You must be crazy," KID said finally. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, and he elaborated. "First you act all obsessed with me and now you act like I'm your friend."

"I am not crazy," she snapped, rising to a sitting position. (A/N: Delayed reaction. LOL) "I am perfectly sane."

"I'm sure you are, in that crazy head of yours," shot back KID.

"I'll have you know that I am an honors student, and perfectly capable of judging my own mental health," Emily retorted angrily.

"You are crazy," KID repeated. Emily scowled.

"If I were crazy, I would have unmasked you by now," Emily said.

"Like I said, you are crazy," KID said. "I mean, I know there are hidden cameras in here," at this, Emily looked around in surprise, "but surely you would jump at the chance of seeing who's really behind the monocle."

A loud snore was heard from the corner and Emily jumped slightly, turning to see her friend dozing on a chair. "Amanda probably made sure no one learned your identity," Emily said knowingly. "Knowing Conan-kun, he would have jumped at the chance to see who you are."

"And you wouldn't?" KID questioned, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I have no need to," Emily said simply. "Why would I check if I already knew your identity, Kuroba-kun?" Her eyes went wide and she clapped her hands to her mouth, muttering, "I did NOT just reveal that I know KID's identity," in English.

He remained calm, most likely due to his poker face. "So you know who I am," he stated, though Emily had trouble telling whether or not he was angry. "And I'm guessing your friend knows as well, ne?"

"Hai," Emily whispered, silent tears falling down her face.

"And yet neither of you want to hand me over to the police," he said. It wasn't a question. "Are you sure you're not crazy?" Emily ran a hand through her hair at his question, unsure of how to answer.

"I always dreamed about meeting you," she said finally, speaking in English. "I just never imagined it would be possible."

"Not possible?" KID questioned, turning to English as well. Emily's cheeks turned crimson as she remembered the thief was familiar with her native language.

A sudden groan from an awaking Amanda distracted the two. The brown haired girl yawned and groped around for her glasses. When she found them and put them on gently, she blinked sleepily at the other two and said, "I hope you don't mind if a guest comes in." KID and Emily tensed as a knock at the door sounded. "Come in," called Amanda as the other two glared at her.

The dark haired man from before opened the door and came in. Then he shut it behind him. He walked slowly and confidently over to them. Each step he took made Emily fidget with nervousness and Kaitou look for an escape route. Only Amanda appeared to have an idea of what was going on. When he stopped, she stood and bowed. The man nodded slowly to her.

"Emily, Kaitou KID; may I introduce Mamoru Chiba-sensei," Amanda introduced them. She obviously had a lot of respect for this doctor.

"I see that you are very much like your father," stated the man as he looked over KID's costume. "You know, I have been called, more than once, Black Kaitou KID." Kaitou stared as Emily whispered to Amanda.

"Is he Sailor Moon's husband? The what's-his-name?"

"Hai, that is Tuxedo Kamen-sama," came the reply. To KID, she said, "Mamoru-sensei is not a magician like you. He works real magic. He is also a former gentleman thief."

"Arigatou gozimastu. I will explain to you how I know the original Kaitou KID," he told them.

"When I was just beginning in thievery, I heard of a strange gem in Japan. I forgot what it was called, but I heard it on the news with the fact that Kaitou KID was going to steal it. I hurried to the place where it was held and found a man in white, barely older than I, holding the very gem up to the full moon. As Tuxedo Kamen, I asked him, who I knew as KID, what he was doing. He told me, 'I am searching for the legendary Pandora which grants immortality.' He then asked me who I was and what I was doing there. I told him my false name and my quest for a crystal.

"There was a bush of red roses nearby and, like he, they glowed in the moonlight. For some reason that I didn't know then, I knew he was a famous magician. We never met again."

"Then how…?" asked Emily. A white cat, with blue eyes and a gold crescent on its forehead, jumped down form his neck. The others were startled because they hadn't noticed it.

"I told him," it said. Emily and Kaitou both stared. The cat sighed. "The life of a Mauian."

"Artemis, did you and V-san run into people in black, by any chance?" Amanda asked him, almost already knowing the answer.

"Hold it, Amanda! That's Artemis? And who's V-san?" asked a perplexed Emily.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you the details," replied Amanda. "Artemis is from the planet Mau. He and his people can be either talking cats or humanoids. I refer to her as 'V-san', but that's only Sailor Venus's codename." Artemis cleared his throat bringing the others' attention back to him.

"Yes, we did. They overhead us talking about a crystal with immense power, so we had to think fast. The only other legendary powered crystal I remembered was the red Pandora. I hadn't been awake for very long and hadn't recovered all of my memories yet, but I remembered the old Queen Serenity, may she rest in peace, telling Luna and I about it." Amanda, Mamoru and Artemis looked thoughtful; Emily looked only half-puzzled and Kaitou KID looked completely confused.

"Huh?" asked Emily, not quite following what was going on or being said.

"What's the problem now?" an annoyed Amanda asked.

"I haven't gotten that far in the ser-" Amanda clapped her hands over her friend's mouth, her eyes wide in panic. Emily looked confused, until realization suddenly dawned on her and her eyes widened involuntarily.

Kaitou's eyes narrowed slightly and Mamoru's face was passive.

"Ser-what?" asked an inquisitive Artemis.

Emily yanked her friend's hands from her mouth, taking a nervous breath before saying, "The American comic series based on Sailor Moon.""

"It's Japanese," corrected Amanda. Emily gave her a look.

"Whatever, I read it in America!" retorted Emily, throwing her hands in the air.

"There's a comic series?" asked Mamoru.

"There probably isn't a comic in this world!" hissed Amanda.

"This world?" asked KID. Mamoru sighed.

"Whoever told you real magic doesn't exist is wrong." He turned to the girls. "World travelers, huh?" Both girls became uncomfortable under his stare.

"Uh, it's something like that," mumbled Amanda uneasily. Emily expected Mamoru to demand answers of them, but instead he got a kind look in his eyes.

"You don't need to tell us anything," he told them as he and Artemis began to walk out. "You may explore wherever you please, but don't take anything. The last comment was directed at Kaitou and both girls had to stifle a laugh.


	3. Explanations and Powers

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

Chapter Three:

Explanations and Powers

During their exploring, the two girls split up at one point.

Emily passed by all the rooms they had seen before. She was rounding the corner of a hallway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Emily froze and turned carefully to see Kaitou KID, still as KID, behind her. Emily wasn't too surprised, she had expected this. The blond motioned for him to follow her and went around the corner… and found herself on top of Kaitou with Kaitou on the floor facing Dr. Agasa.

Amanda went into plenty of unfamiliar hallways and passed many closed doors before coming to a staircase. Deciding that if she leaned against the wall and went slowly, she wouldn't trip and fall, she headed down the stairs. When she at last reached the end, she saw a large dark door. Of course, she went in, wondering if this was the place she thought it was.

On the other side of the door it was misty and eerie. She hunched over in fear even though she had a good idea as to where she was. Scratch that, Amanda was scared because she knew where she was.

"Umm, S-Sailor Pluto? I s-saw you ear-earlier, but…" she trailed off after stuttering. Amanda was thinking, 'Don't hit me with the Dead Scream!'

A dark figure stood in the mist. As she came closer, Amanda saw the garnet-eyed, olive-skinned Sailor Pluto carrying her purple staff with its garnet orb at the top.

"I know," she said simply in her slightly husky voice and monotone. Amanda relaxed with a sigh; if Sailor Pluto knew then she had it under control. "Somehow, you and your friend came here, to this world, by the power of a wish." When Amanda opened her mouth to protest, Sailor Pluto raised a hand. "Your wish to help the boy and girl."

"You mean Conan-kun and Ai-chan?" asked the teen and Sailor Pluto nodded. "Do we get powers?"

"You may, if you wish, have any power you like, but for time, life, and death. You may adapt to specific powers with your personality, though. You are tuned to a crackling flame and your friend to a whistling wind."

"Do we need to train? Will they work in our world?"

"No to both. It might be best if you practiced, however." With this, Amanda wandered away.

Dr. Agasa was uneasily glancing at KID as Emily dragged both of them back to the art room. It was there they found Ai staring at the same painting Conan had noticed, the one of water crashing down on a town and destroying it.

"Seems fitting," Emily said, breaking the silence. Ai spun around to face the others. "A picture from that artist's "Doom Period and a person such as yourself." As Ai turned back to the painting, Emily sighed.

Ai-chan is kawaii, but I wish Aoko-chan was here. Absently, she felt her toes twitch. Someone opened the door and in came Aoko.

"What happened? This isn't my room," said a very puzzled Aoko as Emily stared in shock.

"Haire-san, what did you do?" KID hissed and she noticed that he alerted his voice slightly.

"What did I do?" she repeated. "Who said that I did something? Maybe it was some weird magic thing in this mansion. Ever think of that?"

"KAITOU KID! You rotten, no good dirty thief! Where's the mop closet?"

"I'll go get one for you," Emily said brightly. Kaitou glared at her as she skipped from the room and returned with a mop.

"Are you absolutely positive you're not crazy?" KID asked. Emily scowled and tossed the mop at the other girl, who caught it readily.

"Hit him hard for me, Aoko-chan," she said. The mousy haired girl nodded. Aoko raised the mop, and charged. Agasa and Ai blinked and exchanged glances.

"Miss, why would you follow the advice of a crazy person such as Haire-san?" asked KID as he dodged.

"For the last time I am not crazy!" Emily shrieked, hands on her hips. Kaitou kept racing around the room, dodging Aoko's mop as she chased, determined to whack him.

"And why are you obsessing over me one minute, and against me the next?" asked KID, who was having a hard time keeping his poker face on.

"I'm not answering that," said Emily with a huff. Just then, Aoko nearly got to wack him, but Kaitou side-stepped her. "Gooo, Aoko-chan!" cheered Emily.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" cried KID as he raced out the door, and shut it behind him. Moments later, Kaito walked in through the same door.

"Kaito! What're you doing here? Did you follow me? How'd you follow me? Where's the rotten thief?" He walked over to her and leaned in close, so Aoko blushed slightly, loosening her grip on the mop. Emily watched, half-excited, half-suspicious.

Kaito never does stuff like that. Wait, is he going to… Her brown eyes widened in realization as Aoko's skirt flew up to reveal fish underwear. Kaito's smirk faded and his eyes widened in panic. Aoko, once her skirt was back down, got a smug look on her face.

"Kaito-kun!" yelled Emily as Dr. Agasa and Ai blinked. Emily laughed until her sides ached. "That was even funnier in person," she said through giggles. Aoko's smug look left and she narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know Kaito?" Emily grinned uneasily.

"I'm his cousin, visiting from overseas," she answered carefully. She saw Ai make a mental note of her comment. They all decided to leave the art room. Dr. Agasa and Ai followed by Aoko and Kaito with Emily bringing up the rear was how they exited.

"You are not my cousin, you're crazy," whispered Kaito. Emily glowered at him.

"I AM NOT CR-" Emily's protest was cut off by Amanda, once they were in the hall.

"Can we talk? Privately?" asked a breathless Amanda to Emily. Kaito went and followed the others as Amanda and Emily went to an out-of-the-way part of the empty hall.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily. "You look like you saw Vlad or Nerissa or one of the Black Org. people. Did you?" The last sentence was more excited.

"No. But I did find Sailor Pluto. She told me some really weird things. Pluto told me that we have the power of wish. We can have any power we wish except time, life and death. She said I would be most comfortable with fire and you would be better with air. We both have a knack for sound."

"So Kaito was right about that," whispered Emily, more to herself than Amanda.

"Right about what?" questioned Amanda. "Why's Aoko here? And when did Kaito have time to change?"

"Funny story there," replied Emily, knowing her friend would be jealous. Amanda gasped.

"Did you make a wish? Did Aoko-chan whack him with a mop? Did he flip her skirt? Was she wearing fish underwear? Spill!" Amanda demanded. So Emily gave in and told her of her little 'adventure'. After she finished, behind her glasses, Amanda's eyes were lit in excitement.

"Sugoi! If only I'd been there," said Amanda mournfully. Emily patted her back in empathy.

"Matte, so if we wanted to, we could bring the Danny Phantom people and W.I.T.C.H. people here too?" asked Emily eagerly. Amanda thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but I think that would make it a bit confusing," then, a little sadly, "Although I really wanted to bring in Tokyo Mew Mew and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles."

"Fine," Emily said. "I guess you're right." She paused for a moment. "Let's head back to the group now." Amanda nodded and the two skipped back arm-in-arm.

Once back with the group, Emily thrust a hand out to Aoko. The girl shook it, and Emily said, "My apologizes, Aoko-chan, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Emily Haire." She then gestured toward Amanda. "And this is my friend, Amanda Terkous. We're in an exchange student program from the United States."

Aoko nodded. "When was the last time you spoke to Kaito?" she asked.

"We call each other every now and then, but with the long-distance charges…" Emily trailed off. "Right, Kaito-kun?"

"Right," Kaito said slowly. "So, Emily-chan, how are those honors classes you're taking?"

"Almost like being in Hodge-sensei's class again!" Emily said as she shuddered. Amanda laughed at her friend's reaction to the mention of their old teacher.

"You're in honors?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Hai," said Emily. "Straight A's. How's my cousin doing in school?"

"Other than being a pest, I don't really care," Aoko answered. Amanda had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from smirking.

Meanwhile, Conan found himself in a rather large library/study. He saw all types of books in every language. He stopped at one shelf that held books that were different from the others. Conan took one off the shelf to see it had a crescent moon on the cover. He opened it, and read what it said.

Record of the Two Moons

That was all he could understand. Conan put the book back and took out another. This one had the astrological sign for Pluto on the cover. He opened it and read.

Mission Files

Again, that was all he could understand. The boy put the books back, but before he could reach for another, a pale hand stopped him.

"You are welcome to any other books in this room, young man," said an unfamiliar woman's voice. Conan turned to see the woman with short, blue hair.

"Why are they in a funny language?" asked Conan while acting the part of an adorable child. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Because they are very old stories. My name is Ami Mizuno."

"My name is Conan Edogawa. Will you tell me one of the stories?"

"Certainly, but I can only translate roughly," She told him as she pulled down a different book, one with the sign for Mercury, and opened it. "This tells the story of the pure water warrior. It says: The cooling waters of intelligence defended the queen, princess and kingdoms to the last of her days. When facing her last, and greatest foe, her love, she wisely put aside her feelings for what was more important to her, her duty.

"She brought her enemy down with her, thus she was reborn. Her friends, for the most part, her other dreams and her chances at romance came and went, but her duty stayed with her forever." Ami closed the book and put it back.

"Mizuno-san, aren't all friends and dreams important?" asked Conan. She looked down with a sad, almost bitter look.

"Conan-kun, dreams and friends, even romance for that matter, are important only to some people. The warrior this book speaks about had friends who were just like her, and friends who could easily be used against her. Her dreams got in the way of her duty and her life, and as the end of her first life said, her lover fought her without any remorse. But her duty, and her friends duty, never left them." Conan stared at her as Ami left the room.

Emily and Amanda walked side-by-side together through the halls. They were lagging behind the rest of the group.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"About ten-thirty," was Amanda's reply.

"It's late, so maybe we should get home, said Emily.

"I don't wanna go home," protested Amanda.

"But we have to go home," replied Emily, facing her.

"But I don't wanna go home," Amanda whined.

"Hey, why don't we stay over at Kaito's place?" asked an excited Emily. "I am supposed to be his cousin." The two raced ahead to ask the thief, who agreed only because Aoko was standing right next to him.

"Bye Dr. Agasa, bye Ai-chan!"the two American girls chorused, walking with Kaito and Aoko to the front entrance. "Tell Conan-kun we said good-bye!"

"Wait," Ai said suddenly. The four turned to face her. "Haire-san, Terkous-san, would you like to join Dr. Agasa and me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Ai-chan," Emily replied, knowing that the invite would enable Ai to continue their earlier conversation. "What time should we be there?"

"6:30 would be fine," Ai said.

"We'll see you then!" called Emily and Amanda.

An hour later found the four exiting a taxi in front of Kaito's house. "Bye Kaito, Emily-chan, Amanda-chan," Aoko said with a slight wave as she walked to the house next door.

"Oyasuminasi, Aoko-chan!" both girls chorused.

"So, Kaito-kun, will you invite us in?" asked Amanda. The boy groaned before leading them down the path and into his house.

Emily turned to her friend. "What are we going to do about school?"

"Simple," Amanda said. "We call the School Board and tell them we're transferring so you can attend school with your cousin."

Emily frowned. "But isn't the phone call supposed to be made by Kaito-kun's mother if we went by that?" Amanda just gestured toward the thief, and the girls shared a grin. Ten minutes later, after Kaito had spoken to the school board in his mother's voice, he found his guests standing in front of his father's portrait.

"Is this the one?" asked Amanda. Emily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Duh. That's why I'm the one obsessed with it," replied Emily.

"I think it's more than an obsession," retorted Amanda.

"And it's all thanks to fanfiction."

"To think that I'm the one who got you into fanfiction. What story did you find it in again?"

"The Impossible Murder by Billy Jukes. It's a Detective Conan Danny Phantom crossover."

"Why am I not surprised. Was Kaito in that story?"

"Yep," Emily said. "Conan-kun posted his own version of a heist note in the paper and then they all met at Shinichi-kun's house. They told KID they wanted him to steal the Plasmius Maximus from Dalv to permanently disable Vlad's ghost powers. Only Kaito didn't steal the device as KID because he felt it wasn't right since he didn't leave a heist note and wasn't going to return what he stole."

"Wait, that last part doesn't make sense because KID won't return Pandora when he finds it."

"He'll probably make a copy and return that."

"You're probably right. Do you know how to open the door?" Her friend rolled her eyes again.

"Amanda, who's the one with the Magic Kaito obsession?"

"You are." Emily got a smug look on her face. "So what is it?"

"Watch and learn," Emily said, and she reached forward to press on the painting. A flying card stopped her. Emily stumbled back in surprise. They turned to see Kaito with his 'gun' out.

"I want an explanation. Now," he told the two nervous girls.

"Fine, but we do it inside that place," replied Emily, pointing at the painting. She found the spot on the painting, pushed on it, and fell through.

"Em, you okay?" asked a worried Amanda, immediately going to her friend's side. Emily didn't answer. She was too busy looking around.

"Maybe we should find the lights first," suggested Amanda. Emily looked back sheepishly. She had forgotten about that. The lights were turned on by Kaito. Once they could see, the three sat around the table that was in the room. It was Kaito who spoke first.

"Just who are you two? And don't lie." The girls exchanged glances that said, 'here we go again'.

"Uh, well, you heard our names," said Amanda lamely. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

"And you know we're from another dimension, something we learned today," said Emily.

"We didn't even have to pay a price," added Amanda. The other two blinked at her.

"You mentioned comic series and 'fanfiction' before. Does that mean you know what happens next?" asked Kaito.

"I'm not Clockwork," replied Emily.

"I'm not Pluto," said Amanda at the same time Emily replied. Kaito stared.

"That means we don't know," chorused the two.

"Besides, fanfiction is just stories that fans of the series make," Emily said.

"More people than you know about this world?" Kaito questioned.

"Your whole world is a bunch of different manga series combined," Emily said. Amanda raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Fine, we've only seen three, but who knows what other series are here?"

"Three?" Kaito repeated blankly. "That makes no sense."

"Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, and Sailor Moon," elaborated Amanda, ticking them off on her fingers.

"And possibly Inuyasha," Emily continues brightly.

"Why Inuyasha?" Amanda asked.

"Because in episode 128, Shinichi and Ran were briefly seen walking across the screen," explained Emily.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" exclaimed Amanda. She took on a thoughtful pose. "With everyone coming from different dimensions, I wouldn't be surprised if the Tsubasa people popped up right now.

"Huh?" asked a confuse Emily and Kaito together.

"Just another series where people travel to different dimensions," grinned Amanda. Emily waved her hand as if to shoo off the comment.

"Anyway, I have other questions." The girls turned to him. "Back with those other people, that, uh, cat-person said he knows about Pandora. Where is it?" The other two blinked at him.

"How should we know that?" they asked in unison.

"Well, since you seem to know about most of this, I just assumed…" he trailed off as they stared at him.

"Hey, I'm the Sailor Moon expert here and even I didn't know," Amanda informed him, while Emily nodded her head. When Emily stopped nodding, Amanda nudged her shoulder.

"Kaito-kun, could we, possibly, go on a heist with you?" questioned the fidgety blond. He looked at her with a dry expression. Then, he turned to Amanda.

"Has she always been this crazy?" Emily glowered at him. If looks could kill…

"Crazy? No. Insane? Maybe. Obsessed with you? Definitely." Emily just glared.

"Thought so. Anyway, it's late and we have school tomorrow." Both he and Amanda exited the room, leaving Emily behind.

"HEY!" She exclaimed after a long moment. With a sigh, she too left and went to bed.


	4. The First Day of School

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

Chapter Four:

The First Day of School

Morning was hectic at the Kuroba house the next day, but overall normal. Meaning: the two girls stressing over their things, making Kaito irritated, and running late. Finally, the three were ready and raced out of the house after saying good-bye to Kaito's mom.

Aoko was waiting for them at the front gate, and smiled at the two Americans. "Ohaiyo gozimestu Emily-chan, Amanda-chan, how are you?" she greeted.

"Lovely, Aoko-chan, how are you?" questioned Emily brightly.

"Great, thanks for asking," Aoko replied. They stared walking down the street. "I don't see how Kaito got as rude as he is when he's related to someone as polite as you."

"I'm sure my arrogant cousin has his reasons," replied Emily with a smirk. The girls and Kaito reached the school two minutes before the bell. Racing, the four got to their classroom just as the teacher did. Kaito and Aoko went to their seats as Amanda and Emily looked for empty ones. The teacher wrote both girls' names on the board.

"Class, we have two new students from America. Emily Haire-san and Amanda Terkous-san," announced the teacher as the two waved - Emily enthusiastically and Amanda shortly. A few students snickered at them. "Um, let's see…" The teacher looked around the room for empty seats as they had done. Without letting her finish, Emily walked confidently to the empty seat next to a proper looking blond boy and sat in it.

"I'll sit next to Hakuba Saguru-san," offered Emily cheerfully. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at her.

"Exactly how do you know my name?"

"You're on the news and in the newspapers all the time, first of all," Emily said. "And of course, cousin Kaito-kun told me about you." Several students leaned away from her, afraid she might pull tricks. Emily noticed this. "I'm pretty sure that I got all of the responsible genes," she explained in a stage whisper, causing many students to chuckle.

Amanda went cautiously to the seat by Akako and sat down. "I'll sit here," she stated meekly.

The math class passed smoothly, Emily easily living up to her reputation of being a "Genius Girl". Hakuba had shown her that day's newspaper, and sure enough, the blond girl's picture was on the front page, paired with a story about her deduction.

Amanda, unlike her friend, did not have such a smooth time. She kept bent over her work, struggling sometimes, and giving Akako a few nervous glances every now and then. The witch either didn't notice or ignored them.

At the moment, Emily and Hakuba, both whom were done, were currently debating about different books.

"Holmes is by far the best character," Hakuba said.

"Is not!" retorted Emily. "Edward from Twilight is much cooler."

"Holmes' ability to deduce perfectly is incomparable."

"Edward has superior strength and senses, though," Emily informed him.

"Vampires could never be real," scoffed Hakuba.

"So? It's a book; it doesn't have to be realistic." Hakuba tried a different approach.

"Can brute strength really compare to knowledge?"

"You forget, Edward can read minds and has gathered knowledge over the years." At this, Hakuba went silent and Emily smirked triumphantly.

"Who can read minds?" Kaito butted in.

"Edward from Twilight."

"What's that?" asked Kaito, scratching his head.

"A book in America," replied Hakuba.

"The best book in America," corrected Emily.

"Whatever," said Kaito, turning his attention away and no longer interested.

Emily shot a grin at Hakuba. "I knew Kaito-kun wouldn't be interested," she said.

"It seems as though you know your cousin very well," Hakuba observed.

"I'm fairly good at reading people," Emily said in reply.

"Do you and Kuroba-kun see each other often?"

"No, actually this is the first time I've met him in person," Emily answered.

"So this is the first time you've met him?" Hakuba inquired skeptically.

"No, we call each other every now and then," Emily replied. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"Sorry, but I am simply curious," Hakuba said swiftly. "I didn't even know Kuroba-kun had any relatives."

"Our immediate families aren't very close," Emily answered.

The rest of the class passed without incident (which, considering Kaito, was a fantastic feat). When the bell finally rang for lunch, Emily and Amanda met up in the front of the class Hakuba, Aoko, and Kaito directly behind them. Akako, meanwhile, was nowhere to be found.

As they walked out to the lunch area, Emily struck up another intellectual conversation with Hakuba, and Aoko was talking, or arguing rather, with Kaito about what was going on that day. Amanda listened to both conversations quietly, as was her habit. She noticed Kaito sending a few nervous glances towards Emily, who was ignorant of his fear that she would give the British detective evidence of his identity.

I think he's overreacting a bit, thought Amanda. Each of them sat down to lunch together as a group. While the other four talked, Amanda read a book she got from the library. That is until a certain magician snatched it out of her hands. While he was looking at the front cover of the closed book, Kaito didn't notice Amanda clench her fists.

"Kuroba give me back the book," she tried to say calmly. He ignored her and a paper fell out of the book. The next thing he knew, Kaito was on the ground, face first and Amanda was standing and thumbing through the book. Emily broke off midsentence to see what had happened, and promptly burst out laughing. Amanda glared at her friend. Everyone stared at the blond. "It's not funny! That baka lost my place!"

Emily clutched her stomach, still laughing and took a few breaths. Between giggles, she managed to gasp out, "I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at what you're going to do to Kaito-kun!"

"Oh." Amanda blinked, and then took on a thoughtful pose. "What am I going to do?" She contemplated the many ways to disarm the thief; several of which involved sharp, pointy objects.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, or we could ask Ai-kun later tonight," replied her friend.

"Good idea. I think I will," answered Amanda brightly. She remembered that Ai was normally a sort of sadist and could help her in causing Kaito pain. The others looked at them in confusion. Shrugging it off, they all returned to their previous conversations and activities.

Once again, Emily paused mid sentence as she noticed Akako walking over. "I'll be right back, Hakuba-kun," she said, rising from her seat. She grabbed Amanda by the arm and dragged her over to the young witch.

"Nice to meet you, Akako-chan. I take it you want to talk to us," Emily told her calmly as her friend fidgeted beside her.

"Of course. Follow me," stated Akako flatly. Amanda nervously stepped behind Emily, who followed partly excited, partly calm. Akako led them to an empty classroom and closed the door. "Haire-san, Terkous-san, what is your business with Kuroba-kun?"

"Matchmaking," Emily said after a moment's thought. "After all, someone needs to get him and Aoko-chan together." Akako was silent and watching them; Amanda was thinking that her silence was not a good thing. It obviously meant that she was thinking and a thoughtful witch was a scary witch.

"What world are you from?" she asked.

"I don't know, that's not in the standard high school material," Emily answered. Amanda stifled a laugh.

"It tends not to be," Akako responded. Emily grinned and Amanda lost a little bit of her nervousness.

"Besides, our world is boring! Nothing exciting ever happens there," Emily said. Amanda nodded her agreement. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied," replied the witch. They returned to the cafeteria the same way they left it, except for what they found two of the others doing. Very few eyes were on the two teens that were running about, one with a mop in her hands, the other with a silly glint in his eyes.

"-just wanna know what my cousin is up to!" called Kaito over his shoulder. "If I just happen to get the urge to play a few tricks, well, what's so bad about that?" He dodged her swing by moving around a table. Aoko seethed.

"People don't like that! Anyway, you should be nicer to your cousin 'cause she's the polite one." Aoko whacked the table three times as Kaito sped up. The kids who had their lunches there easily moved them without looking up; the mop chases were daily occurrences.

"What if I was trying to wake her friend up out of that anti-social daze she's in?" he asked, jumping off the table. She followed him.

"That's mean! Kaito, you are such a bully!" The two didn't even notice the three girls come in. Emily and Amanda were grinning in delight, and Akako looked rather amused. No one noticed them until the two Americans began to cheer.

"Aoko-chan! Aoko-chan! Goooo Aoko-chan!" they cheered together. Pom-poms were in their hands. Not even the girls themselves knew how they got there, but Amanda thought it had something to do with objects appearing out of nowhere in anime.

"Just who's side are you on?!" hollered Kaito as he raced away from Aoko and her broom of death like a maniac. The girls looked at each other before answering his question.

"Aoko-chan's," they both giggled. Everyone else just stared at them.

After school, Emily decided to hang out with Hakuba, Aoko, and Kaito. They invited Amanda, but she declined saying she had a project to work on. So the group went on without her.

In the park, the choice of hangout, Kaito and Aoko somehow got into another KID argument. Emily, after getting over a laughing fit, asked Hakuba about the cases he solved.

After telling her about five cases he solved and two he worked on, Hakuba asked, "How many cases have you solved?"

"One," she admitted, almost sheepishly. "But my hometown has a really low crime rate. Besides, I'm a genius girl, not a detective."

"So that's why I haven't heard of you before," he mused.

"Well, I hope one day to become a famous author," Emily confided. "So you can say you knew me back when I was simply Emily Haire, Genius Girl!" With that, she struck a dramatic pose, causing Hakuba to chuckle. Aoko and Kaito paused in their argument to face them. "Oh, I might be a famous actress too."

"You, an actress?" Kaito said doubtfully.

"What did I tell you about being nice to your cousin?" Aoko reprimanded him.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed, her hands now on her hips as she stuck her tongue out at her 'cousin'. Kaito glared in response. Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Emily's pocket. She took out a cell phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi," she said.

"Hi," replied a familiar female voice.

"Oh, hey Amanda. Is it time already?"

"Yes! You might wanna drag Kaito-kun over here because IT'S ALREADY SIX-THIRTY!!" Emily held the phone away from her ear and winced at her friend's loudness.

"Could you tell them I'll be a little late?"

"But I don't want to face them alone," she whined. "You know that I don't do well under pressure."

"How do you think I'm going to do?" Emily sighed, "Just think of something." She flipped off the phone, put it in her pocket and turned to the group.

"Let's go, Kaito-kun. We've got dinner reservations and we're late." She dragged him away, waving back to the others. "Bye!"

She pulled him away, rushing over to the Beika area. "We don't have dinner-" protested Kaito, before he cut himself off with a soft, "Oh." Emily didn't bother to react to that; she was too busy rushing. She stopped, though, as she realized something.

"Which way is the fastest route to Kudo-kun's house?" Emily questioned.

"That way," Kaito answered, pointing down a side street. Emily began walking again. "Wait! I can't go like this!"

Emily paused, glancing at her 'cousin'. She directed her gaze to the surrounding shops and grinned upon seeing a hair product one. "Wait here," she directed, running into the store.

A minute later, she emerged with a small jar in hand. Emily rushed over to her 'cousin' and opened the container. "Hold still," she ordered, before dipping her hand into the hair gel and wiping it in Kaito's hair.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kaito.

"Well, you can't go as Kaitou KID, and you can't go as Kaito Kuroba," Emily said proudly as she finished adjusting his hair. She moved onto his clothes. "So I had to disguise you as someone they would instantly know as a fake."

She took a step back and admired her handiwork-a perfect replica of Shinichi Kudo.

"Let me guess," Kaito said drily, now using the 'missing' detective's voice. "You disguised me as Kudo."

"Bingo," Emily said brightly, causing Kaito to sweatdrop. "Now lead the way, meitantei." Kaito groaned at her bad joke.

The thief in disguise grumbled under his breath as he 'led the way', Emily walking happily beside him. The girl sung softly under her breath, no doubt annoying "Shinichi" to no end.

As they rounded the corner, Kaito finally cracked. "Will you quit it already?!" he snapped, still using Shinichi's voice.

"Quit what?" Emily asked innocently, raising her volume just to spite him.

"You know what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Kaito.

"You mean the singing?" Emily inquired, blinking at him. Neither was watching the road ahead anymore.

"No, I mean the walking," Kaito said sarcastically. "Of course I mean the singing, baka!"

"Shinichi?" Both teens stopped to see a girl who they instantly recognized as Ran Mori, with Conan standing at her side, eyes wide.

"Hi Conan-kun," Emily said loudly, attempting to bring Kaito back from his surprised daze, or lala land. "You must be Ran-san."

"Hai," Ran said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily Haire, the Genius Girl," she replied dramatically. Kaito and Conan sweatdroped.

"Nice to meet you," Ran said. "I don't want to intrude, but how do you know Shinichi?" Emily had to think fast.

"Uh, well, you see I'm from America and I met him there. We've been pen pals for a while and he always talks about you," came her lie before Conan or "Shinichi" could stop her. Once the lie was out, Emily attempted to act casual and pretend she didn't notice the two boys glaring at her. Ran blinked uneasily as her eyes began to water a bit. She bit her lip.

"I see," she said, trying to hide her shakiness. "So, Shinichi, where have you been all this time?" 'Shinichi' shifted nervously, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sure Shinichi-niichan is busy. Let's go to Agasa-hakase'a place," said Conan cutely. Emily and 'Shinichi' shot him a grateful look.

"Ran-san, look over there! It's your mom and dad getting along!" called Emily, pointing in the other direction.

"What? Where?" Ran turned and Emily grabbed both boys. She raced them both to the professor's house before Ran could turn back around.

At last, the three reached their destination and Emily leaned against the wall, panting and gasping for breath.

"Where have you been?" demanded a familiar girl's voice. "And is that-" Amanda stopped talking and looked at 'Shinichi', then Conan and back. Then she groaned. "Don't tell me you bought hair gel."

"She did," said 'Shinichi', obviously peeved.

"It was short notice," Emily defended herself.

"Em, we were invited yesterday," Amanda pointed out.

"Er, I got…sidetracked?" Emily offered lamely.

"Where do your acting skills come from again?" 'Shinichi' asked. Emily scowled.

"Amanda, remember we still need to come up with a punishment for when he lost your place in your book," Emily said, ignoring her disguised 'cousin'.

"Don't worry; I remember."

"Wait, do you two know KID's identity?" Conan interrupted.

"Maybe?" Emily replied meekly. Amanda nodded from her side.

"Oi, I thought you said you are an honors student," commented 'Shinichi'.

"I am," Emily replied matter-of-factly. "But that doesn't mean that I can handle anything like this under pressure."

"Should we go inside?" Amanda asked.

"Hai," Emily answered. "Did you tell them we'd be late?"

"I was nervous," Amanda admitted. "And then Heiji-kun showed up and-"

"Heiji-kun's here?" Emily exclaimed. "He's nearly as amazing as KID!" She clasped her hands together and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Speaking of KID, why did you bring him here?" Conan asked.

"Because, Conan-kun, you two share a mutual enemy," Emily answered confidently, acting as if she had never been in a daze. Both boys stared at her. "Honestly…you'd think they'd have realized it sooner," she mumbled under her breath, leading the way to the front doorstep.

Emily rang the bell and seconds later, Ai opened the door with a cold, "You're late."

"That would be Haire-san's fault.," said Conan. Emily blushed slightly.

"It's not my fault that Hakuba-kun is so easy to talk to," Emily said defensively.

"Hakuba as in that British detective who thinks he's all that?" another person piped up. The two girls turned to see none other than Heiji Hattori.

"Finally there's someone who agrees with me," 'Shinichi' said.

Heiji blinked and looked from Conan to 'Shinichi'. "Kudo, what in the world's going on?" he asked. Conan jerked his thumb at the two Americans.

"Ask them," he told the 'older' detective. Amanda made no move at all while Emily hid behind 'Shinichi' and nudged him forward.

"You explain," she whispered. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You're the one you pulled me here," he whispered back.

"But you're good at this sort of thing."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't like pressure."

"Like I said, you are crazy." At this, Emily glared brown daggers at him. Her next comment was definitely not whispered.

"And like I said, I'm not crazy."

Their argument continued as Dr. Agasa came out, hearing the commotion. Heiji, Ai, and Conan greeted him with bored expressions while Amanda chuckled. Seeing Dr. Agasa, she remembered something. She walked over to the elderly man and whispered something to him. He replied with a nod, albeit a confused one, and pointed. She thanked him and crept away. Meanwhile, the two 'cousins' were still arguing.

"-and furthermore, I don't even know what's going on!" This was 'Shinichi's' frustrated shout. Before Emily could reply, Amanda dangled a blue-colored fish on front of 'Shinichi's' eyes. Once he caught sight of it, he gawped with bugged out eyes and screamed like a little girl, trying desperately to get away from it. Amanda chased him with it, earning Emily's cheers and the other's confused looks.

"That's ch-cheating!" protested 'Shinichi' as he bounded away from the brunette. "It's not fair to use that-" he gulped "-f-fi-fi-thing against me!"

"You brought it on yourself," Amanda pointed out, panting for breath. She handed it off to Emily, who resumed the chase.

After several long minutes of confusion, gasps of laughter and shrieks of fear, Emily said, "If you give up now and behave, I'll put the fish away."

'Shinichi' stopped his acrobatics almost instantly. "R-really?" he asked shakily. Emily nodded. "Okay, I give up." Emily shoved the fish in his face, then gave it to Agasa to put away. She turned back to see 'Shinichi' halfway up a tree.

"Can I get that in writing?" asked Amanda drily. 'Shinichi' scowled in response.

"Is he," said Conan slowly, "afraid of fish?" A broad grin was forming on his face.

"Way to state the obvious," replied Ai as 'Shinichi' came down.

"That was uncalled for," 'Shinichi' grumbled. The two girls grinned.

"Oh, we know," they said in unison.

"Didn't you come here to finish our earlier conversation?" interrupted Dr. Agasa.

"Oh, look at the time! We have to go!" Emily blabbered nervously.

"Hold it," ordered Conan. "You're not going anywhere."

"But I have homework," Emily whined.

"Don't you usually do your homework at midnight?" asked Amanda. Emily scowled at her friend, making the shorter girl shift her weight from one foot to the other. The others noticed, for the first time, that she was holding a black schoolbag.

"Our explanation will have to wait," she said slowly. "Because I have very important information from a very reliable source." Her seriousness spread to even Emily as they went inside, first Dr. Agasa and Ai, then Conan and Heiji watching 'Shinichi' and bringing up the rear was Amanda and Emily.

"Ne, what were you doing while I was at the park?" whispered Emily.

"I went back to Crystal Mansion to find out more about Pandora. They certainly had some detailed data on it." She patted her bag. "They even let me copy some of it."

"Why?" wondered Emily. "I mean, wouldn't they want to keep it a secret?"

"I think they feel guilty about you-know-who's death and… well, the two of us aren't really keeping secrets from them." The group gathered around a table and Amanda put her bag on the table, opening it with a click.

"Wait, what does this have to do with him?" asked Conan distastefully, motioning towards 'Shinichi'. At his voice, Emily came back to reality from checking the room for sound proof-ness.

"Everything," replied Amanda sternly.

"Then what does this have to do with us?" questioned Ai.

"A lot actually," Emily informed them.

"What's so important that it has to do with everyone here?" Heiji asked.

The two Americans exchanged excited glances before saying one word. "Pandora." Conan, Heiji and Dr. Agasa clearly showed the same puzzlement as before. 'Shinichi's' eyes widened and he leaned in, as if to say, 'I'm all ears'. Ai's reaction was similar to the disguised thief's, but more subdued.

"How do you know about…that?" Ai asked.

"How do you know about it?" asked the startled, disguised thief.

"Ai-chan's from our world!" Emily blurted out after a moment. Amanda hid her head in her hands.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Ai in her cold way.

Emily opened her mouth in protest, but 'Shinichi' cut her off with, "No, she's just crazy."

"Wait, did you just say you were from another world?" asked Heiji.

"Uhh…" Emily's mind raced under the pressure before she blurted out, "x+571"

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked an annoyed Conan.

"You're the pint size detective, you figure it out!" retorted Emily.

"She's finally lost it," commented Amanda.

"Lost what? She never had a brain to lose," said 'Shinichi'.

"Fish, anyone?" asked Emily, first harshly, then sweetly.

'Shinichi' gulped and asked, "Can I get a restraining order against her?"

"Ran's mom is a lawyer," Conan said, surprisingly helpful. Emily smile at the poor boys.

"But then how would you explain to your friends that you got a restraining order against your dear, innocent cousin?"

"You are not my cousin," pointed out 'Shinichi'.

"To everyone at school I am." The forgotten Amanda cleared her throat.

"Why don't we have dinner before the food gets too cold," she suggested.

"Amanda-kun is right," the doctor said. The others reluctantly agreed.


	5. Information and Apologies

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

Chapter Five:

Information and Apologizes

After dinner, they once again gathered around the table, this time much more calm and serious. Amanda pulled out several sheets of paper with the information from her schoolbag.

"As a few of you know already, the holy gem Pandora is a red jewel within a jewel and can only be seen under the light of the full moon. When the Volley Comet comes close to Earth and Pandora is held up to the moon, tears will come out of the gem. If one drinks those tears, the will be granted immortality. Or so the Grey Branch, as we're calling it, believes."

"You mean it doesn't?" asked Emily.

"Not as they believe it. The tears of Pandora, according to this, grant not eternal life as humans dream of it because that is impossible. All things with life are destined to die. Before any of you say anything, let me explain. The 'immortality' it grants is immunity to poison, disease, and old age. The mortal wounds they receive will also heal completely."

"So the ones who drink the tears can only be killed by accident or someone who can kill them straight off," stated Conan bluntly.

"Yeah, basically," Amanda told him with a shrug.

"Anything else?" asked Emily. Amanda filed through her papers until she found a critically important one. Smiling to herself, she pulled it carefully out of the stack so as not to ruin the order.

"Yes. Apparently, the fact that it 'cries' when Volley's Comet passes Earth is because originally, Pandora was a part of that comet. Supposedly, it broke off the comet and is now like a child longing for its parent."

"But, the cat-guy mentioned an 'old queen' telling him. What did she know?" wondered 'Shinichi'.

"According to them, Queen Serenity saw Pandora break off during her coronation. It headed to Earth and landed with a blackish light. 'Onyx', she said, 'the Earth's largest piece.'"

"Onyx? But everyone on fanfiction says it's either an emerald or a ruby," protested Emily.

"Well, they're wrong," came Amanda's tart reply. "Rubies may be considered to be the most powerful stones, but Pandora is not inside one."

"Does it say its location?" asked 'Shinichi'.

"No, but it does say its here in Japan."

"Then why'd Oyaji go to Paris?"

"Probably because he didn't have the resources that we do," Emily replied smartly.

"Wrong again, Em," contradicted Amanda. "Paris is where Volley's Comet was first sighted here on Earth.." She sighed. "A phantom's jewel indeed."

The explanations ended up lasting well into the night-after all, the two had to get everyone to understand they were all against the same organization as well as the fact that they were from another world. Then, explanations about the APTX-4869 (for 'Shinichi's' sake), which resulted in the temporary shattering of the disguised thief's poker face. Around ten, the detectives decided that they could actually trust the thief and vise versa, which prompted the exchange students to tell 'Shinichi's' story without using his name.

It wasn't until a few minutes after midnight, when Emily yawned, did she rise from her seat and look at the clock. Her eyes widened and she pulled her groggy friend to her feet. "Amanda!" she whined. "We have tons of homework! Besides, I'm getting sleepy."

"Emily-san's right," Conan said. "I think we've covered everything."

"Your deduction is well placed as usual," Amanda said with a yawn. "And you might have not done your homework yet, Em, but I did mine at the Mansion." She shuddered, remembering Ami's look when she told the blue-haired genius she had homework.

"How can we contact you?" Heiji asked. The girls blinked at him sleepily. "Ya know, in case we learn anythin' else."

Emily yawned once more and said, "I'll give you my cell number. Just don't call during school unless it's an absolute emergency, like Black Organization members coming to murder us or something like that." She wrote her number on a slip of paper and left it on the table.

"Conan-kun, do you need someone to walk you home?" Amanda asked.

"S'okay, I can take him," Heiji said.

"We'll come too," Emily said. "After all, I want to clean up the mess I made."

'Shinichi' scowled. "Do I have to?"

"If you don't want me to chase you with a fish, then yes," Emily said. 'Shinichi' paled slightly before returning to his current persona.

The five-some said goodbye and headed down the street to the Mori's-for Heiji was staying there as well. Emily once again began to humming, causing 'Shinichi' to groan, the two tanteis to exchange glances and Amanda to stifle a giggle. Emily paused, as if noticing their behavior. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"Could you shut up with the humming already?" 'Shinichi' asked through clenched teeth. Amanda hid a chuckle behind her hand. Emily scowled before brightening.

"Fine, I don't feel like humming anymore, anyway." And with that, she began to sing. (In English, of course.) 'Shinichi' put his head in his hands as the others all snickered. Several minutes and a song and a half later, they had arrived at the Mori's place. The lights were on, and the group could easily see Ran's pacing figure.

"I suppose you have a cover-up for your earlier lie?" Amanda asked her friend. Emily nodded brightly, finishing the line she was on before ceasing her singing (to the relief of 'Shinichi').

"Yep! I've decided to put all the blame on myself and made Shinichi promise that he wouldn't tell any of his friends about me," she answered. Conan nodded.

"Ran will understand that. She knows how I am with promises," he reasoned. Emily beamed proudly, glad her idea would work.

"Shall we, then?" she asked, gesturing up the stairs. Heiji nodded.

"C'mon, let's go," he said, and he led the way up the steps.

Conan was the one to press the bell, and the soft pacing jerked to a stop. Conan quickly adopted a sleepy expression as Ran opened the door.

"Gomen nasi for being so late, Ran-san," Emily apologized. "We just had so much fun…"

Ran smiled slightly, bending down to the "young" detective's size and ruffling his hair. "Conan-kun, why don't you get ready for bed?"

"Hai, Ran-neechan," Conan said, walking inside and to the direction of his room. He waved goodbye to the group of people he had just left.

"Ran-chan, could I spend the night?" Heiji asked. Ran sighed and motioned for him to enter. He tipped his hat to the two Americans and said, "It was nice meetin' ya."

"Nice meeting you too, Heiji-kun!" chorused the two girls. He nodded and then went to follow Conan.

"Er, Ran-san, I wanted to apologize for, er…" Emily looked down, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Ditching you," 'Shinichi' supplied helpfully. "And Ran, I guess I should apologize for not telling you about Emily-chan." Ran opened her mouth to say something angrily, but Emily raised a hand.

"That would be my fault, Ran-san," she said. "I made Shinichi-kun promise not to tell anyone that he knew me. I didn't want you to be upset."

"Oh," Ran said, understanding the other girl's meaning. She laughed slightly. "I guess I would have been upset if he told me that he met a girl in America." She whispered.

"Well, I'm glad we got that settled," Emily said. She seemed to realize something. "Oh, Ran-san, this is my friend Amanda Terkous. She came with me on the exchange program."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda-san," Ran said. "So you're not just here visiting?"

"No, in fact, Emily hadn't expected to see Kudo-kun while here," Amanda said. "Oh, and Ran-san, Emily didn't tell me about her penpal either." Ran smiled.

"I'd offer you in for tea, but it's really late. Um, Shinichi, are you going to stay this time?"

"Sorry, Ran, but I need to get back to my case. I'm going to make sure the girls get back safely and them I'm off," 'Shinichi' said.

"Oh," Ran said softly.

Emily yawned and rubbed her eyes. "It's late, I'm tired, and I still have homework. K-Shinichi-kun! We still need to get back!"

"Gomen, Ran, but I should probably go," 'Shinichi' said.

Emily quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote her cell phone number on it. She handed it to Ran. "Feel free to call me at anytime!" Emily said cheerfully, leaving the others wondering where her energy was coming from. "Bye, Ran-chan!"

With those goodbyes, the three went back down the stairs and began walking. A block away, 'Shinichi' got out a brightly colored handkerchief and rubbed out the hair gel. He also returned his clothing to his normal state, completely destroying his disguise as Shinichi Kudo.

"Kaito-kun, could we take the bus or something? My feet are sore from all this walking," Emily complained.

Kaito eyed her critically. "It's after midnight."

"So?" Emily asked.

"Its okay, Em, I have an idea," Amanda said. "I wish that we were at Kaito's house."

It's a crazy sort of thing, teleportation, especially when half asleep. 4.5223911 seconds (A/N: Hakuba would be proud) after the wish, they appeared in the living room of the Kuroba abode. Emily quickly opened her bag and got out her homework, doing each question with the two points her eighth grade math teacher had always mentioned-speed and accuracy. The other two stared for a moment before Kaito got out his homework to do the same and Amanda pulled out a book because hers was finished.


	6. The Next Day

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

Chapter Six:

The Next Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP- Emily quickly shut off the alarm she had set on her phone, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she checked the time. Noting it was time to get ready for school, she roused the others sleeping on the couch (and in the sleeping bag) and rushed off to get ready.

Coincidently, or not (as Amanga added into the story because she does not believe in such nonsense), the morning resembled that of the day before, the fact that they wouldn't be late being the only difference. They graciously accepted lunches from Kaito's mom, whom they still wondered about why she hadn't questioned the two Americans and bounded out of the house.

"Ohayo, Aoko-chan!" said Emily in greeting as they met up with the police inspector's daughter. Emily was holding a strawberry poptart, for she had told Kaito that morning that she wouldn't function properly without food, something Amanda quickly vouched for.

"Morning, Emily-chan, Amanda-chan, Kaito," said Aoko. Emily had another bite of her 'meal' and began skipping, once again singing softly.

A vein throbbed in Kaito's head and Amanda chuckled softly. "Emily-chan," said Kaito, rubbing his temples, "do you have to sing?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do to pass the time?" She asked before taking another bite.

"B quiet," Kaito replied. Emily glared at him.

"Well I haven't practiced in a while and if I don't, I'll forget the words," Emily retorted.

"You practiced last night," Kaito pointed out flatly.

"You mean before you told me to shut up," Emily shot back.

"With good reasons," Kaito protested. "Not only were you singing in English, but it wasn't really the time to sing."

Emily opened her mouth to retort, but Aoko was faster. ""Kaito! Can't you get along with your cousin at all?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"She deserves it! Last night those two chased me with-with-" Kaito tried to retort.

Amanda rolled her eyes and explained to Aoko "We chased him with a fish." Aoko stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Kaito-kun was arguing with Emily again, so I figured then was as good a time as any to get back at him for messing with my book and hung a fish in his face."

Aoko grinned broadly, ignoring the two cousins, who had begun arguing again. "I bet he loved that!" she exclaimed.

"He screamed like a little girl," Amanda recalled. "Then we chased him with it. Emily offered to put it away and he stopped. She thrust it in his face first, though. Kaito-kun was half-way up a tree by the time we looked his way."

Aoko giggled, "Serves him right, picking on you two like that. I only wish I could have been there."

"If you had, the fish wouldn't have been the only thing Kaito-kun was dodging," Amanda said jokingly.

"True," Aoko agreed. The two girls laughed, drawing Kaiot's and Emily's attention on them. "Amanda was explaining to me the Great Fish Chase," Aoko said.

Emily grinned upon seeing Kaito flinch at the mention of the dreaded object. Her food was now gone, so Emily was able to use both hands to animate her speech when she said, "It was really fun! I'm considering doing it again sometime."

"You wouldn't!" said Kaito, slightly taken aback.

"Try me," Emily challenged with a smirk.

Kaito crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. The three girls exchanged amused glances at his childish antics.

By then, they had arrived at the school, Emily brightening upon seeing Hakuba reading a book while leaning against the gate. She raced up to him, leaving the others behind.

"They get along awfully well," Aoko commented.

"I guess," Amanda said. She observed her friend and noticed a slight flush to the blonde girl's cheeks. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out the words. She could, however, see their gestures. Hakuba had bookmarked his place in the book and was listening to a ferociously blushing Emily, a sure sign that she had his full attention. Also noticing the way her friend was fidgeting and the way Hakuba stared straight at the nervous girl, Amanda smiled softly.

Interesting, thought Amanda as she adjusted her glasses. I'll have to ask Emily what happened. Deciding she would have to do a little matchmaking of her own, Amanda Pulled out her latest book, one on the myth of Princess Kakuyu, and read.

Aoko and Kaito noticed the interaction between the two blonds as well, and Aoko smiled.

"It's really sweet," she commented to her companion.

"More like stupid," Kaito muttered crossly (A/N: Gee, wonder if he's jealous), earning him a whack on the head, courtesy of Aoko's bag. "Well it is!" he cried, rubbing his head. "She's going to go home eventually."

"You mean to America?" questioned Aoko. Kaito muttered under his breath.

"Something like that." He glared at the two. "And she better keep her mouth shut."

About what, magic tricks?" Aoko asked. "I don't think Emily-chan would do that." He turned to her.

"That crazy girl couldn't keep quiet for three minutes, so what makes you think she could keep a secret?" Aoko's hands were on her hips and a glare was on her face.

"Kaito! Stop being mean and think about your cousin's happiness!" He glared back at her.

"I am! Think about how upset she'll be in a long-distance relationship!" To himself he thought, As long as she doesn't tell him anything, that is. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he's an annoying pest. Certainly not.

"But long distance relationships can be so romantic!" argued Aoko, clasping her hands together with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah, when the couple lives two towns away and can visit every week or so," said Kaito in a rebuttal. "We're talking different countries here!"

"Kaito! How can you judge without experience?"

"Easy. I know that any relationship with that crazy girl would never work out," Kaito stated simply.

"You baka! What did I tell you about manners?" Aoko yelled angrily.

"The same thing you told me about flipping your skirt, but does that stop me?" Kaito grinned as he leaned over and flipped the girl's skirt. "Lavender today? I have to say, Aoko, the color suits you very well."

"KAITO!" Some student quickly handed Aoko a mop as she placed her bag next to the reading Amanda and proceeded to chase the magician around campus.

***

As soon as Emily saw Hakuba, she forgot her earlier argument and raced over to the other blonde. "Good morning, Hakuba-kun," she greeted him shyly.

"Good morning, Emily-chan," he replied, closing his book to pay attention to the girl in front of him. "Your hair is up today, he observed.

Emily fingered her ponytail, not noticing the light blush on her cheeks. "I had it down yesterday?" she asked in confusion, not remembering.

He nodded. "You're hair looks better down."

Emily flushed a bright shade of red, not that she noticed, and swiftly removed the hair band from her hair, letting it flow down her back. "Er, Hakuba-kun, what were you reading?" she asked.

"The Sign of Four by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," he said. "How did you find the homework?"

Emily shrugged. "I've learned everything but the Japanese History already, so it was fairly easy."

Hakuba nodded. "I myself finished in 8:45:27 minutes. Would you like me to walk you to class?"

Emily blushed and said, "O-okay." They then began walking.

***

Amanda saw a blushing Emily walk with Hakuba to class from over her book. Smirking, she bookmarked her place and looked over to the still-fighting childhood buddies.

"Oi, cut it out you two or we'll be late for class!" she bellowed, causing a few heads to turn. Sighing when the two ignored her, Amanda marched to them and grabbed the mop. Kaito grinned until Amanda pulled him to class by the ear with Aoko following behind. Amanda let go of his eat and pushed him into the classroom upon reaching it.

"Ne, Aoko-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered, her brown eyes dancing behind her glasses.

"If what you're thinking is matchmaking Emily-chan with Hakuba-kun, then yes. They were smiling as they entered the room.

Later, after a dull morning, it was time for lunch. During it, Emily got a call on her cell phone and left the lunchroom to answer it. Amanda followed her silently.

"Moshi moshi. Oh, Ran-chan!" said Emily into the phone. Amanda honed in her hearing to listen to both sides.

"I was wondering, since Kazuha-chan is in town and Sonoko and I are going shopping with her tomorrow, would you like to come?" asked Ran over the phone.

"Well, sure! When, exactly?" the blond replied. There was a pause.

"How does three-fifty sound?"

"Great! See you then!" Click. Emily put the phone back in her pocket, ignorant of Amanda scampering back so as not to get caught.

Bingo, as Kaito would say, she thought as she reached a waiting Aoko.

"Three-fifty tomorrow. Mall matchmaking," she whispered. Kaito eyed the two with a suspicious look. Emily rejoined them cheerfully, unaware of what was going on behind her back.

"So, who called you?" asked Amanda, exchanging a glance with Aoko.

"Ran-chan. She invited me to go shopping with her, Sonoko-chan and Kazuha-chan tomorrow," Emily told them. "Wanna come?" Amanda made a face at her. "We'll hit a few bookstores," offered Emily.

"I might join you later," she replied evenly. Shrugging, Emily turned back to her lunch.


	7. The Mall

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

Chapter Seven:

The Mall

The next day consisted of Emily waking up at noon and scrambling all over the Kuroba household in search of something to wear. Amanda and Kaito, who had long since been up, were more than annoyed at her antics.

"Will you quit it?" Kaito snapped after an hour. "It's just the mall."

Emily glared at him. "But I'm going with Ran-chan and Kazuha-chan and Sonoko-chan!" she whined. "They're some of the best characters in the series!"

"But if you dress up, you'll seem weird," Amanda poi8nted out.

"I want to make a good impression, though."

"If you made a good impression on Aoko, you can make one on them, no problem," Kaito said.

"But Sonoko-chan is one of the most stylish girls here!" Emily protested.

"She's also rich," pointed out Amanda. "I say just wear pants and a nice blouse."

Emily was still worried. "You sure that'll be okay?"

"Positive."

Fifteen minutes later, the two found her in front of a mirror, examining her outfit. Her jeans had a patched up rip in one knee, and she wore a white blouse unbuttoned over a brown tank top. Emily was also wearing brown boots with an extremely slight heel.

"Is this good?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the mirror as Amandaand Kaito stood behind her.

"Hai," Amanda said.

Emily sighed in relief and checked the time. She only had a little over an hour to get to Beika. Emily scrambled to her suitcase, digging inside in search of her wallet. "Amanda! Have you seen my wallet?" she cried in frustration.

Amanda rolled her eyes and picked up the green wallet in question from the coffee table. She wordlessly handed it to her friend, who muttered a quick thanks as she shoved it and her cell phone into her purse.

Finally, at two forty-five, Emily admitted she was ready and rushed into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Amanda went to the front door and opened it, motioning Aoko, who was waiting, inside,

"She's supposed to meet up with them at three-fifty," Amanda said in a hushed tone of voice. "I say we get there with Hakuba-kun around five."

Aoko nodded. "That way they can have dinner together," she suggested.

"I like the way you think, Aoko-chan," Amanda said.

"I'm leaving!" Emily called from the kitchen as she exited through the kitchen door. The remaining two girls sprung into action.

"Kaito-kun, where are your binoculars?" asked Amanda.

"Mu room," Kaito said slowly. "Why do you want them?"

"Just get them!" Aoko ordered, and he sprinted from the room. The girls chuckled.

"Aoko-chan, you know where Hakuba-kun lives, ne?" Amanda asked.

"Hai. So what's the plan? Just stop by his place and take him shopping?" wondered the Japanese girl. Kaito came back before she could answer and handed the binoculars to Amanda.

"Arigato," she murmured, taking them. Turning to Aoko, she stated, "Let's go!"

Aoko nodded enthusiastically and they both waved goodbye to a poker-faced Kaito. Once the two were out of his sight, Kaito dropped the façade and pulled out an extra pair of binoculars. Heh, he thought with a smirk that Nakamori-keibu would have recognized had he been there, let's go.

***

Meanwhile, Sonoko, Ran and Kazuha were standing in front of the mall entrance waiting for Emily. Ran had a sports watch on, which she checked on request of her best gal pal.

"What time is it, Ran?" asked Sonoko.

"Four ten," was her answer. Sonoko scoffed.

"She's late." Ran gave her friend a scolding look. "Well, she is." Suddenly, a tall blond girl stumbled over to them. She leaned over, panting and gasping for air.

"Sorry pant I'm gasp late." Ran gave her a sympathetic look. Emily stood up straight and smiled. "Hi, Sonoko-chan, Kazuha-chan," she chirped cheerfully. "I'm Emily Haire."

"Finally! Now, let's shop!" cried the brunette (A/N: Yes, if you watch the anime, Sonoko is brunette.), dragging the others into the mall.

Several clothing store, grocery stores, music stores and two bookstores later, the four teens were laughing as if they had been friends forever. When coming out of their third bookstore (Emily just had to see if they had any new releases), there were a few stomach growls.

'Whoops, guess it's dinner time," laughed Sonoko. The others agreed, not noticing the pair of brown eyes watching them.

It was Amanda, who was with both Hakuba and Aoko. The two had been sure to get him there and dressed nicely, but casually (Hakuba: meaning no Holmes suit, darn!). At the moment, Aoko and Hakuba were talking about the homework they had the previous day.

"Ne, did you guys notice that it's already five?" asked Amanda.

"Actually, it's 5:00:02," replied Hakuba looking at his pocket watch. Amanda stifled a groan. Gonna have to break that stupid habit of his before it rubs off on Emily. They began walking in the direction of the others.

Another person, watching both groups, saw this. Kaito Kuroba would normally have let them do this, but there was a minor detail he was focusing on-too talkative "cousin" spilling anything to Hakuba. That was why he tagged along, to prank them and ruin the matchmaking plans of Aoko and Amanda.

And for my fist trick… He thought, as he cleared his throat.

"Help! Thief! Thief!" he called in an old woman's shrieking voice. Sure enough, Hakuba turned to where the voice had come from.

…bingo! Smirked Kaito, too early, though. He forgot that Emily was also a mystery person, and saw her turn too. Only she spotted Hakuba and company. Darn.

"Hakuba-kun! Aoko-chan! Amanda!" she called, dragging the others over.

"Fancy meeting you here, Emily," replied Amanda without giving away anything.

"Let me introduce Saguru Haukba," began Emily as said boy bowed, "Aoko Nakamori and Amanda Terkous. Let me also introduce Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mori and Kazuha Toyama."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Nice ta meet ya,"

"Hi!"

""Hello, ladies."

As Emily and Hakuba struck up a conversation (something on books) and headed to eat, Amanda and Aoko held the other three back.

"We didn't come here by accident. We came to hook those two up," explained Aoko. "Will you help us?" The others grinned.

"That's sooo romantic!" cried Sonoko.

"Do I? Obviously!" Kazuha agreed.

"Sure. Why not?"

"You're just glad that she isn't after your husband," teased Sonoko.

"Sonoko!" protested a blushing Ran. Amanda and Kazuha nodded.

"Husband?" puzzled Aoko.

"They fight like a married couple. Ran-chan and Shinichi Kudo." Manda paused. "Come to think of it, don't you and Hattori-kun do that too? And Aoko-chan and Kaito-kun definitely do." Two others were blushing and protesting now. "Anyway, we've got to keep watch on them, secretly, of course.

The other girls agreed to this and headed after Hakuba and Emily. The group found a table not too far from the couple. They settled down with their food and observed.

Meanwhile, Kaito watched as well, only he was posing as an employee. He saw Emily and Hakuba eating and talking. She even got him to laugh. When he saw Emily's drink was drained, he found his opening. Heading over, as the employee, he asked her,

"Would you like a refill of your drink?" He made his voice professional. Emily blinked at him. Now why did he seem familiar?

"Uhh, sure. Water, please," she told him, handing over her glass. He took it, but then accidently-on-purpose knocked over her chair, causing her to fall.

"Itai!" Emily landed with a thud on the floor. Immediately, Hakuba and the disguised Kaito went to help her.

During all the commotion, Amanda caught his little act of accidently-on-purpose, and narrowed her eyes from behind her glasses. Taking a sip of her drink, she watched him carefully as he and Hakuba helped her friend up.

Let's see. Who else knows about this 'date' that can act, do voice imitations and disguise themselves perfectly? Only the famous Kaitou KID aka Kaito Kuroba. She frowned. Note to self: tell Kaito that, despite her love of talking, Emily can keep a secret. The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by a boy calling,

"Kai-san. What happened over there?" Amanda's eyes widened when the boy who spoke and a grayish-haired boy with glasses went over to 'Kai'. Are they who I think they are? 'Kai' faced the other two while Hakuba helped Emily.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She blushed and nodded. As the other two employees made their way over, 'Kai' noticed the half-Brit's concerned expression and the fact that he was still holding Emily's hand. The other two boys arrived on the scene.

Peeking over from behind the dark-haired boy, the other one asked, "Are you okay, miss?" AS her gaze was turning to the newcomers, the girl saw her hand was still in Hakuba's grasp. Emily then proceeded to turn beet red.

"Uh-uh, ca-can I h-have my h-hand back now?" stammered Emily. Hakuba's eyes widened slightly as he realized what she asked.

"Oh, sorry," he told her, letting go of her hand.

"Uh, this girl fell off her chair by accident, Toya-san. I'm pretty sure she's alright, Yukito-san," replied "Kai".

"I'm pretty sure the lady can answer for herself," said Saguru. Emily's gaze landed on the boy that 'Kai' addressed as Yukito and for whatever reason, her toes twitched.

"I'm fine," Emily told them. Yukito? Toya? Where have I heard those names?

Just then, the door to the restaurant opened and four kids came in. The first two, a boy and a girl with green eyes, paused when passing Amanda and company's table. The two dark-haired girls behind them wondered why their friends stopped. One of them, thinking something was nearby, pulled out a video camera and began watching the green-eyes girl with it.

Amanda's attention went to this and realized who they must be. Li and Sakura must be sensing my magic and Emily's. How can I talk to them with out giving too much away? As Amanda was thinking, Sakura shook her head and went over to Toya with Tomoyo videotaping and following behind. Meling, the other dark-haired girl, went too. But not before throwing a questioning glance to her cousin.

Syaoran turned his head to Amanda and then to Emily. Sakura gave Toya his lunch, with Emily still lost in thought. Amanda turned to the others at her table.

"I'm going to the bookstore. Ja ne." She got up and left the restaurant. Syaoran noticed and whispered so only Sakura, Meling, and Tomoyo could hear.

"I'll be right back." Then he left to follow Amanda.

***

Li Syaoran followed Amanda to a secluded corner of a bookstore, where she turned and faced him.

"Li Syaoran, fo you think I am a threat?" she asked, looking straight at him. His serious expression didn't change. Neither did hers.

"Are you?" She smiled a little.

"No. In fact, I was going to ask if you could teach my friend and I how to use our powers. You see, they are rather new." She waited as he thought over her request.

"Why ask me?" he wanted to know.

"Because you come from a long line of powerful sorcerers. I would ask Hiiragizawa, but he's in England. Besides, he's a little too strange in his methods."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been getting that question a lot lately," she sighed. "My friend and I are from another world where your adventures, or should I say Sakura-chan's adventures, are manga. We came here by way of wish." He looked startled.

"Wish," he asked in anticipation.

"Not the way you're thinking. We both wished we were here and it happened. That's all." At her statement, he was even more startled.

My mother told me that to cross a dimension, one must have a great amount of power. Even then, you can only cross once." She smiled a little at his words.

"I know of only three other people who can cross worlds more than once. One of them was Clow Reed," she confessed.

"And the other two?"

"One of them you'll never meet, I hope, and the last… well, you'll see." She knew she was being cryptic, but she couldn't say just yet. He looked down, then back at her.

"I only know Chinese magic. You will have to ask the others if you need to know anything else." She nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to my friend about it." He nodded. "Speaking of friends, here come yours." Just then, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling rushed in.

"Ano…" said Sakura, looking from a kindly smiling Amanda to a serious-faced Syaoran.

"I suppose I will go and contact you at a later time. Ja ne, Li-kun," Amanda told him and left.

"Who was that, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. He looked to her.

"She never told me her name, but she said that she and her friend came her by wish from another dimension. She asked if any of us could train them in magic," he explained.

"Wow, I never taught anyone magic before. Do you think we should ask Eriol-kun in a letter?" Sakura mused.

"Didn't aunt teach you about wishes and dimensions?" asked Meiling. "And why are you looking like that?" Syaoran furrowed his brow in thought.

"She said something about that… when she mentioned 'not like you're thinking'. She said there are three people she knows who are powerful enough to cross dimensions more than once. One she hopes we won't meet, another she wouldn't say much about and the third was Clow Reed." At the name, the others went rigid.

"Does that mean that Sakura-chan can too?" Tomoyo fretted quietly.

"She didn't say."

"If she knows all this, why can't she teach herself?" wondered Meiling.

"The discovery of their powers was recent." They lapsed into silence.

Meanwhile, Amanda had gone to the fantasy section on the other side of the store. It was far enough away that they couldn't sense her (the two magical ones, anyway), but still within her newly discovered magic hearing range. She nearly smiled knowingly at what she heard, but people would think she was strange. Still scanning the book titles, she focused on her information.

Rei-chan said, hypothetically, as someone close to fire I should be able to focus in on someone's thoughts or spirit, she thought, reviewing a piece of advice she had been given. Emily should be able to turn invisible and see invisible things. We could wish for nearly anything and get it, but these are what we'll be best at. She pulled out a few books and skimmed through them, but finding nothing that caught her eye, she went back to the others.


	8. A Good Trick

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or WITCH, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

**Chapter Eight:**

**A Good Trick**

As Amanda returned to the restaurant, she saw Aoko, Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha waiting for her out front. Amanda greeted them, questioningly.

"Our lovebirds went on ahead," Sonoko replied to her unasked question. "I think he was walking her home."

"I'll go back then, too. Do you wanna come?" Kazuha immediately shook her head.

"Heiji's wating for me." The other girls grinned knowingly while watching her blush.

"I have to get back to make dinner for Otou-san and Conan-kun," Ran told them.

"Sadly, my mom will flip if I'm not home soon," sighed Sonoko.

"I can come," Aoko told her. "It's Kaito's place, right?" Amanda nodded. The group said their good-byes as they parted ways.

Aoko and Amanda hurried back to Kaito's house. They realized how late it was when they found Emily alone, lying back on one of the guest beds, thinking and staring at the ceiling.

"SPILL!" They shouted together, startling Emily upright. She was surprised and confused as to their meaning.

"What?" They rolled their eyes at her density.

"What happened with Hakuba-kun?" asked Aoko, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, _that_," said Emily, finally getting it. "Not much. We talked for a while after dinner and he left."

"Did he kiss you goodnight?" asked Aoko slyly. Emily turned crimson.

"W-what?" stammered Emily. "W-why would h-he do th-that?"

"You two certainly get along well," implied Amanda. Emily glared at her friend, the corners of her mouth turning down in a scowl.

"His taste in books is terrible! Earlier he was saying…" She prattled on, not realizing how easy it was to talk about him. Amanda smiled. "…can you believe it? Bah! And then, when we were walking, he tried to say KID had to be caught and-"

"Hold it," Amanda interrupted, "What did you tell him? Hopefully something believable." Aoko cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Emily's obsessed with KID." Aoko made a face.

"Her and every other high school girl on the planet," the girl mumbled.

"Don't worry! I just told him he was delusional," Emily assured them. "Which reminds me, he was telling about this one case where…" She talked and talked about her debates with the detective. Aoko said good night to both as Amanda continued to listen to her friend's chatter. "He kept making me really mad!" She finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you're glad you got to spend time with him, aren't you?" Emily grinned at the truth of her brunette friend's words.

"Yeah, it was fun. He came up with some really good arguments." She looked at Amanda. "You weren't trying to set me up with him, were you?" Her voice was suspicious as she reflected without any density.

""Maybe," was the reply.

"Aman-_duh_," she groaned. Said girl raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who said we should match-make," she pointed out.

"With the characters, not us!" Emily paused. "Where's Kaito-kun?" Amanda could have fallen over anime-style right about then at the sudden change in topic.

"About that… last I saw him, he was still working."

"Working? Does he have a heist tonight? Why didn't he tell us?" She cried.

"Emily-"

"Wait a minute; Hakuba-kun never said anything about a heist either." She furrowed her brow in thought. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly as a possible reason occurred to her. "Was he _spying_ on me?" Amanda nodded, inwardly wondering at how her friend's intellect went out for tea sometimes.

"Remember the waiter who accidently-on-purpose knocked over your chair?"

"I'm gonna slap 'em with a fish." Emily crossed her arms over her chest as she fumed. "I bet the set up was all his idea, just like in Windfall." Amanda's face lit up.

"You just gave me an idea. Care to ambush him while he's sleeping?" Emily grinned at her friend.

"I like the way you think." The two stayed up late planning their attack.

"Over here!"

"Hey, this is heavy!"

"Shh! Em-chan, don't wake his mom!"

"Yeah, yeah. I feel like I'm planning a heist."

"Look, cookies!"

"Ooo, chocolate chip and milk!"

"Hey, could you hand me that box?

"Where's the tape?"

"Dunno-oh, wait here it is!" Shuffle. "What's the time?"

How should I know? Where's your watch?"

"Oh, yeah." Pause. "Twelve-twenty?! He'll be back soon!"

"Hide!"

"Tadima. Oyasuminasi." The front door opened and shut. They heard him getting ready for bed and go to his room.

"Amanda, where did you _get_ all that?"

"Special order from online." Her friend grinned in the dark. "I think he's asleep. Let's go."

They crept quietly from their beds in the guest room and tip-toed to Kaito's room.

"Did you bring the stickers and stuff?"

"Right here." Amanda opened the door carefully, just in case he anticipated them. Seeing the coast was clear, they went to finish their preparations.

"Should I put this here?"

"No! Take out that way-quietly now, we don't want to wake him."

"Eww. Old socks." Giggle. "We've _got _to tell Aoko-chan."

"When did you take _that_?"

"Earlier. Should we…?"

"Got it covered."

"A ladder? _What_ have you been doing?

"Wha-? He's waking up?!"

"No, just stirring. But we better go, just incase."

They giggled softly all the way out. Now all that was left to do was wait.

***

**"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"** A girly, high0pitched scream rang through the Kuroba household early Sunday morning. It woke Emily and Amanda who smiled knowingly at each other when they remembered their trick. The adult of the house rushed to her son's room, wondering what had happened.

"When she opened the door, she found a rather peculiar sight. Her son was taped to his bed, which was covered with fish plushies. All the other things had been removed and fish stickers were stuck onto the walls and ceiling. Oddly enough, Kaito also donned his monocle, which had yet another tiny fish sticker on the eye piece. The woman turned around.

She saw both of the houseguests clutching their sides and laughing their heads off. Kaito's mother shook her head, knowing that her son had done something to deserve this punishment and proceeded to help him out anyway.

A while later, Kaito's mom removed the last of the stickers and freed her hysterical son from the clutches of his bed. Once calmed down, he glared fiercely at his 'cousin' and her friend.

"What was that for?!" He screamed at them. They weren't repentant.

"Serves you right for spying on me," Emily told him while Amanda nodded along.

"I was _trying_ to make sure you kept your mouth shut, crazy blabbermouth."

"_**NOT**_ crazy!" retorted Emily.

"Emily loves to talk, it's true, but she would never tell a secret." He looked away from them.

"Whatever," he said airily.

"What are we doing today," asked Amanda, hoping to ease the tension.

"Didn't you mention something about Li-kun?" asked Emily. "You told me he was going to help us practice."

"Oh, yeah! Let's go to Tomeda!" shouted Amanda. Just then, a figure walked passed the window. The person stopped and peeked in at them. The two Americans, recognizing who it was, raced out to greet Akako.

"Ohayo!"

"Good morning," Akako replied cooly.

"Ne, Akako-chan, would you like to go with us to Tomeda?" asked Emily. Akako raised an eyebrow at her.

"We don't know the area very well, and it might prove interesting for you," explained Amanda.

"Very well," the witch agreed.

Pleased, the two Americans turned to Kaito and yelled, "Don't follow us!"

Emily and Amanda followed Akako to the Tomeda district of Tokyo, unaware that a certain magician was following them in disguise. (A/N: Bad Kaito! He never does seem to listen to us…) After a short trip, they reached the place that Syaoran lived.

"It seems Kuroba didn't listen to either of you," Akako commented while glancing at a mailman. Giving her confused looks, the other two looked to where her line of sight was and comprehended what she was saying.

"We are sooo stupid," groaned Emily. "Of course he wouldn't listen to us."

"C'mon Kaito-kun! I'd rather you came with us than stalked us," shouted Amanda as a grin plastered itself on his face.

Amanda knocked on the door, and Syaoran opened it moments later. He glanced warily at Akako and Kaito, but invited them in all the same. They reached the living room and spotted three girls sitting on the couch, A winged orange stuffed animal looking creature sat on the table, eating a piece of cake.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" cried Emily, bringing their attention to her.

"Kero-chan! Meiling-chan!" This was Amanda, unable to resist calling out. Akako and Kaito were silent because they didn't know these people and Syaoran watched the two strangers intently.

Kaito spoke up. "Care to introduce us?" The two Americans got over their initial excitement and turned back to him.

"Certainly," said Emily. "Meet Li Syaoran, his cousin Li Meiling, Kinomoto Sakura, Daidjou Tomoyo and Kerberous." She pointed to each as she introduced them. "That's Kuroba Kaito and Koizumi Akako. I'm Haire Emily and this is my friend Terkous Amanda." They all greeted each other and began almost tense chit-chat. After that went on for a little while, Syaoran reminded them why they had come.

"What did you want me to teach you?" He asked the only one he had seen before, Amanda. She put a finger to her chin and gave it some thought before replying,

"Since you know plenty of spells to control your magic, we wanted to learn those. After all, if one doesn't have limits or control, it could be very dangerous." The others all nodded in agreement.

"Start with what you know," he instructed. Purely on instinct, Emily squeezed her eyes shut and wished for invisibility. Amanda, guessing correctly at what her friend was doing, copied her. Both girls felt a _whoosh _of power surround them.

When they opened their eyes, the girls looked down at themselves. Amanda could still faintly see her own outline, but Emily was completely invisible. With a sigh, Amanda returned herself to being entirely visible. Emily tried to change back too, but couldn't. Meanwhile, Kaito was gawking.

"Why can't I change baaack," whined Emily. Amanda bit back a grin.

"Can you say déjà vu?"

"What?" asked Emily. She was invisible, but not mute.

"Remember when Hay Lin couldn't turn visible again in the WITCH books?"

"Oh, yeah. But how do I turn back?" She was certainly frustrated.

"Try again," instructed Syaoran. She did so, this time focusing entirely on being seen.

"I wonder if we can conjure things out of nothing," mused a now visible Emily.

"That's silly," scoffed Amanda. "Try it."

Emily grinned wickedly at her "cousin" before narrowing her eyes in concentration. She held out her hand and a ball of swirling wind seemed to float above it. When the swirls disappeared, they revealed a medium sized fish that landed gently in her hand.

This resulted in a very high pitched scream from Kaito, who, while jumping back in shock, accidently released one of his trademark smoke bombs. Pink in color, of course. Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero blinked at the oddity. Syaoran narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Emily! I don't care what you do with that f- that _**thing, **_but please, _**please **_get rid of it," Kaito begged on his knees. It was getting harder to see with all the smoke, so Emily moved closer to him, dangling the fish in his face.

"What's going on?" Meilin asked Akako and Amanda.

"Umm, Emily's still mad at Kaito-kun for spying on her yesterday, while she was on her date."

"Emily froze in her fish taunting and turned to the group, her face a bright shade of red. "It was not a d-date!" she spluttered. The smoke had subsided by that point and Syaoran spoke.

"And the smoke bomb?" His voice was suspicious as he stared down Kaito.

"I'm a m-magician," Kaito managed to say.

"Magicians use pink smoke bombs?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ye-yeah. It's f-for a trick I've been practicing," he stuttered.

"Em, put the fish away and stop scaring the poor boy," Amanda scolded jokingly. Emily heaved a sigh.

"Do I haveta?" She pouted to complete the effect. Amanda gave her a pointed look. "Fine." Emily held the fish out and the same swirling wind took it away.

"Why did you bring two without magic?" Akako directed her question at Syaoran. He narrowed his amber eyes at her.

"Meilin is my cousin and Daijou-san knows about magic," he answered. Akako relaxed her pose slightly.

"Meilin-chan, we didn't only come here to learn magic," Amanda said. "We're also here to learn how to fight." Meilin's eyes lit up.

"I can help with that!"

After teaching them a few basic moves, she taught the two strengthening exercises. They practiced for a while, then returned to magic lessons.

"Say the words aloud so you know it will happen," commanded Syaoran.

"Summon fire!" cried Amanda, holding her right hand in the air. Then, flames of orange-red appeared out of her hand. They shot clear around the room, leaving embers where they passed.

"How do I call them back?" Amanda fought to keep the strain out of her voice.

"Call the fire to you. Remember, **you're** the master here," Syaoran told her. Nodding, she closed her eyes and _willed_ the power back. It didn't want to come and fought her violently, but she could play that game too. Amanda 'yanked' the fire back with a strength of will she never knew she had and it followed. Once it was gone, Syaoran turned to Emily. She stepped back.

"Summon the fire," he requested firmly. She gulped but nodded.

"Summon fire," she shouted. Mimicking her friend. The fire came rushing out at once and circled the room again. Emily then asked it silently to come back. She wasn't expecting it to fiercely push her away. Again, she asked it, this time warily, to return. This time, the response was even more violent then before. Surrounded on all sides, she felt the air being sucked out of her and nearly collapsed. Then, it was gone. Syaoran had put out the flames.

"Maybe you should try a gentle wind summoning instead," he suggested and Kaito was chuckling. He stopped, though, when Amanda gave him a death glare.

"'Kay," Emily replied. Again, she held up a hand. "Summon wind!" The cry was less forceful than before. The swirling winds came from her hand and swiftly swirled around her body. Emily closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. At her command, the winds dispersed to enjoy their new freedom.

Amanda tried to summon the winds, but her demand was a little too forceful and they shrank from her. She sighed. "Guess she was right."

"Who was right?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, no one you need concern yourself with," replied Amanda.

"Who are you exactly?" Syaoran asked Kaito.

"Already told you, I'm Kuroba Kaito, a magician."

"If you're just a common magician, why are two world travelers living with you?" Syaoran asked. He always was perceptive about these things.

"He's not a common magician! He's-" Amanda covered her friend's mouth. Emily shot her an annoyed look, and pried her hands away. "I was going to say he's the son of a world-famous magician." Amanda and Kaito had relief on their faces. Akako's expression was unreadable.


	9. First Omakes

Hey, welcome to Friends: Book 1. Together, Amanga and Em Phantom (ourselves, of course) have spent countless lunch times, hours on the phone, etc. writing this story. It all started with a simple idea: How would two crazy teens such as us fare in the world of Detective Conan? That thought blossomed into a full fledged story, filled with odd lines, crazy reactions, and unbelievable lies.

Em Phantom: My character is Emily Haire, and yes, the character is based off me. And yes, I purposely say all those crazy lines. It's my personality, so I had to make sure that my character would act the same way. Oh, and you don't really need to know anything about Sailor Moon or CardCaptor Sakura to understand this. I didn't know either when we started this.

Amanga: I have cast myself as Amanda Terkous, the other main character. I'm the Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura expert. Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, Detective Conan or WITCH, but we do own ourselves and our original characters.

This is our first omake chapter as a reward for your endless patience with our laziness on updating. Enjoy!

**Omakes**

**Chapter 1**

After the girls and Conan greeted Ai and Dr. Agasa, there was a long, awkward pause. Just then, Yamakazi popped up.

"Speaking of greetings, did you know that a hundred years ago, people had many different ways of simply saying hello? It got very confusing," he told them. They blinked and he made as if to continue, but a voice stopped him.

"Yamakazi! That wasn't in the script!" Chiharu pulled him off the set by his ear. The others sweatdropped.

"That's Yamakazi-kun all right." Amanda sighed.

"And Chiharu. That is sooo her," Emily added.

**Chapter 2, omake 1**

KID's poker face returned. He crouched and kicked a leg out in front, causing the woman to fall. He then pulled out a device, planning to use smoke to cover his escape. However, instead of his trademark pink smoke, everyone was covered in confetti. Kaitou groaned, causing the others to laugh.

"Now, do you see why you listen to Neo Queen?" laughed Amanda.

**Chapter 2, omake 2**

Emily ran a hand through her hair, unsure of how to answer.

"I always wished…er, hoped…urgh!" Enily fumbled. She turned to the director. "Line!" Amanda woke from her slumber.

"That's not how professionals do it!" She scoffed. "You should've memorized your lines!"

**Chapter 3, omake 1**

Kaitou raced around the room, determined to get away. Aoko at last caught up to him.

"I've got you now!" She cackled, hitting him.

"Jeez, Aoko. D'ya have to hit so hard?" She dropped the mop, which then promptly disappeared, probably got whisked away by a stage crew member.

"Kaito?" She ventured while Emily thumped a hand to her forehead.

"Now he's done it," she mumbled.

"Kaito! You otaku!" yelled Aoko, slapping him on the back. "For a second, I thought you were Kaitou KID!" Everyone except Aoko sweatdropped.

**Chapter 3, omake 2**

Amanda crept slowly and carefully down the stairs to Sailor Pluto.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _The sound echoed through the silence of the serious atmosphere. Amanda stopped and turned.

"Who's eating?" she asked. Emily came down the stairs with a bag of M&Ms, munching on them all the way.

"Look! Gin-san gave me candy!" She said.

"He's not even in this scene!" cried Amanda.

"Neither am I, but he gave me 'n Hakuba candy that he had in his car. Isn't he nice?" Emily offered Amanda some and the brunette took a peculiar looking red and white piece and popped it in her mouth.

"Can I get a little help here?" asked an annoyed Amanda.

"Gin! You weren't supposed to put the APTX in there!"

"Come, my minons of chibiness!" he cried from off set. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"It's not mind control," she told him and he returned to his dressing room very disappointed.

**Omake on Break**

The entire cast of Friends Book 1 was gathered at the Winter Holiday Party. They all played games and had plenty of fun. At last, the group of stars sat down on the couches, swapping stories. Hakuba had an arm around Emily, while Ran leaned on Shinichi. Amanda, after having been given _way _too many Sherly Temples by Gin, was running around with two sticks of mistletoe.

"I'm HYPER!!!" She screamed. "I'm hyper, I'm hyper, I'm hyper!"

"Oi, sit down," ordered an annoyed Heiji. At the same time, Kaito commented:

"You're even worse than Emily-chan when _she's_ hyper. And that's saying something." This earned him glares from Hakuba, Emily and Amanda. Amanda grinned evilly when she saw who the two offensive boys where sitting next to. The hyper teen swung one stick of mistletoe between Kaito and Aoko and the other between Kazuha and Heiji. All four looked up, surprised.

Ran, who was on the other side of Kazuha, nudged her friend to the dark-skinned detective. Not expecting this, Kazuha and Heiji found themselves lip to lip and eyes wide.

Emily copied Ran by nudging Aoko to her best friend, so Aoko and Kaito were lip to lip and very surprised.

Both pairs leaned into their partners for a better angle. The other two pairs smiled gently and soon their were four kissing pairs. Amanda smiled in satisfaction before whipping out her brand new, fully charged video camera and began filming them from every angle.


End file.
